FRIEND ?
by irma1129
Summary: Aku seperti Matahari dan dia bagaikan Bulan. Kami tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu di satu poros yang sama. MARKHYUCK / MARKCHAN
1. Chapter 1 Hate ?

FRIEND ?

MARKHYUCK / MARKCHAN

Lee Haechan X Mark Lee

 _Orang tua mereka bersahabat, mereka merupakan tetangga, tumbuh bersama, pergi kesekolah yang sama, hampir selama 17 tahun mereka bersama.Tapi mereka sama sekali bukan teman?_

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **\--**

"Bahkan seekor siput pun akan terlihat lebih cepat ketika bersanding denganmu saat ini" Ejeknya

"Berapa mangkuk yang kau makan ketika sarapan tadi"

Jika saja dirinya tidak dalam status sebagai penumpang maka bisa di pastikan orang yang secara tidak langsung menyinggung berat badannya itu sudah terjatuh mencium trotoar jalan yang sedang mereka lewati.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan gayuh sepedahmu lebih kencang"

Kurang ajar sekali bocah itu, sudah menumpang, banyak bicara bahkan sekarang dia berani memerintah dirinya yang jelas - jelas lebih tua darinya. Harusnya bocah itu berterima kasih pada dirinya, jika bukan karena ibu dari bocah ini mungkin dia dari tadi akan meninggalkannya dan berangkat kesekolah sendiri.

Mark menggayuh sepedahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan bagaimana keadaan orang yang menumpang dibelakangnya, jika bocah itu terjatuh pun dia tidak akan keberatan setidaknya itu akan mengurangi beban sepeda kesayangannya sehingga dirinya akan lebih cepat sampai disekolahan.

Entah itu jalan yang datar, menanjak atau menurun dirinya terus menggayuh cepat sepedahnya yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah cara agar mereka tidak terlambat sampai disekolah mereka.

Seperti saat ini dia sudah dari jauh melihat beberapa polisi tidur yang akan menyambut perjalanan mereka, senyum licik itu kini terpangpang di wajahnya. Dia sedikit berdiri dengan kakinya yang semakin cepat menggayuh pedal sepedahnya dan terjadi lah beberapa guncangan karena ban sepedahnya yang bergesekan dengan beberapa polisi tidur yang mereka lewati.

"Kau ingin membunuhku" suara teriakan itu terdengar di indra pendengarannya. Kini Mark telah kembali duduk seperti sebelumnya.

Tidakkah bocah itu sadar suara cemprengnya itu bisa saja membuat orang yang mendengarnya kesakitan, seperti keadaan telinganya sekarang yang terasa berdengung akibat teriakan bocah itu.

"Kau pasti sengaja melakukan itu" tuduh Haechan. Ingin sekali dia memukul kepala hitam Mark yang saat itu tertawa bahagia karena telah membuatnya hampir jatuh terjungkal, dia sangat yakin seniornya itu sengaja melakukannya.

"Jika kau mengalungkan tanganmu dileherku, aku bisa mati sebelum kita sampai disekolah" Mark berusaha melepaskan tangan yang sedari tadi melilit kencang lehernya, sepertinya Mark tidak bisa meremehkan bocah itu selain berat ternyata lilitan tangannya cukup mematikan juga.

"Diamlah dan kau bisa berpegangan pada pundakku"

Mark tidak pernah merasa semalu ini ketika membonceng seseorang, bagaimana tidak malu jika di sepanjang jalan Haechan terus berteriak tak jelas dan dengan beraninya dia menjambak rambut Mark beberapa kali.

Sikap Haechan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian bagi siapa saja yang berpapasan dengan mereka, dia juga bisa merasakan beberapa pejalan kaki yang menatap dengan pandangan yang tidak Mark ketahui memandang kearah mereka.

Dia bersumpah ini akan menjadi pertama dan terakhir bagi Mark membiarkan Haechan menumpang di sepedahnya meskipun ibu dari anak itu yang memintanya, dia akan menolaknya secara halus.

Para siswa yang berada di gerbang sekolah kini memandang tontonan drama pagi hari mereka, pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa mereka lihat.

"Apa mereka tidak lelah setiap hari bertengkar" ucap Jaehyun

Mereka masih terdiam memperhatikan kedua sosok itu. Mark dengan keadaan rambut yang cukup berantakan dan Haechan sejak tadi menempat kan kedua tangannya di pinggang, mereka sudah mulai saling berteriak dengan tangan mereka yang saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Melihat kondisi seperti ini cukup sulit mempercayai fakta bahwa orang tua mereka teman dekat" seru Jhonny heran, ngidam apa ibu mereka ketika sedang mengandung hingga menghasilkan anak - anak yang seperti mereka.

Mark masih memegang kedua telingatnya saat dirinya turun dari sepedah, kini dia menatap tajam bocah yang ada di depannya tentu saja bocah itu juga membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam.

"Gendang telingaku terasa akan pecah mendengar teriakanmu sepanjang jalan"

"Salahmu sendiri yang dengan gilanya menjalankan sepedahmu, kau benar - benar berniat membunuhku"

Lihatlah Haechan yang memang lebih pendek dari seniornya itu terus menyingkirkan telunjuk tangan Mark yang sedari tadi berada di keningnya.

"Bukankah kau juga yang menyuruhku mempercepatnya dan sekarang kau malah balik menyalahkanku"

"Cepat sih cepat, tapi tetap saja karena dirimu aku hampir saja terjungkal jatuh dan tolong jangan lupakan bahwa tadi kau hampir menambrak penjual sayur yang melintas"

Haechan tidak pernah mengenal kata kalah apalagi jika ini berurusan dengan senior yang menyebalkan seperti Mark Lee, dia punya beribu alasan supaya bisa memojokkan pria ini.

Lupakan bahwa orang tua mereka berteman baik, lupakan bahwa mereka sejak kecil tumbuh bersama karena semua itu tidak lantas membuat mereka menjadi teman yang baik bahkan malah sebaliknya setiap hari mereka akan selalu bertengkar. Masalah besar sampai hal kecil bisa menjadi alasan mereka untuk beradu mulut setiap hari nya.

"Dan aku berkata jujur, awalnya aku tidak percaya bahwa ada mahluk yang lebih lambat dari pada seekor siput. Tapi saat melihatmu tadi aku mendapatkan fakta yang nyata"

Demi tuhan, ini pertama kali dia mendengar orang membanding kannya dengan seekor siput.

"Harusnya kau sadar diri, kau itu berat makanya saat itu sepeda ku menjadi lambat"

"Apa kau bilang," ucap Haechan marah, dia paling tidak suka jika seseorang menyinggung berat badannya entah itu orang tuannya atau sahabat dekatnya yang jelas dia tidak pernah memaapkan orang yang mengatainya berat. Apalagi sekarang kalimat itu keluar dari orang yang paling dibencinya.

"kau itu berat" tunjuk Mark tetap dihadapan juniornya itu.

Kedua tangan kecil Haechan telah terkepal kuat, seniornya itu benar - benar cari mati di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini. Tangan nya langsung mengarah pada perut Mark memberikan pukulan yang cukup keras untuk seniornya itu. Senyum di wajah Haechan langsung terbentuk ketika melihat wajah Mark yang terlihat kesakitan dengan salah satu tangan yang memegang perutnya.

"Kurang ajar kau .." belum sempat dia mengucapkan kalimatnya, Mark sudah kembali berteriak kesakitan. Kali ini tungkai kakinya yang menjadi sasaran Haechan, anak itu gemar sekali melakukan kekerasan terhadap dirinya. Haechan menendang keras tulang kering kakinya dan itu sangat menyakitkan, sampai - sampai dia bertulut memegang kaki kirinya.

"Aku pergi duluan" pamit Haechan mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan Mark, dia tersenyum licik sebelum mengayunkan ranselnya kebelakang dan otomatis mengenai wajah seniornya yang sedang berjongkok.

"YAAAS LEE HAECHAN" teriak Mark, awalnya Mark terkejut mendengar Haechan yang berpamitan padanya sampai - sampai dia mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat punggung anak itu. Tapi sepertinya dia melakukan kesalahan karena tak lama dari itu ransel biru milik Haechan menghantam wajahnya.

Kali ini Haechan sudah bertindak sangat keterlaluan. Sebenarnya apa yang dibawa dalam ransel anak itu, apa mungkin dia membawa batu didalamnya karena sungguh pukulan ranselnya itu membuat wajahnya sedikit sakit. Mark memandang tajam para hyung yang malah menertawakan keadaannya, lihatlah Doyoung hyung sampai megeluarkan air mata karena menertawakannya, Jaehyun dan Jhonny juga sama saja.

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

"Jangan bercanda hyung" keluhan itu terdengar dari Mark saat mendengar perkataan Jhonny hyung.

Kini mereka sedang duduk berkumpul di bangku penonton lapangan sekolah mereka, memang hari ini tidak ada latihan basket seperti biasa. Mereka hanya ingin berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama menonton para pemain bola yang kebetulan sore itu sedang melakukan latihan.

"Bisa saja kedua orang tua kalian memikirkan hal itu"

Oh tidak lagi, sepertinya para hyungnya terlalu banyak menonton drama korea murahan. Bagaimana bisa mereka bilang jika orang tuanya akan menjodohkan dirinya dengan Haechan hanya karena mereka berteman baik, dan ini sudah bukan zaman joseon lagi. Sekarang korea sudah dipimpin seorang president bukan lagi raja, jadi masalah perjodohan - perjodohan sudah tidak mungkin ada di zaman ini.

"Hyung aku masih menyukai seorang perempuan" protes Mark sedikit kesal "dan kalian tahu persis siapa gadis yang aku sukai"

Teman - temannya hanya tertawa melihat sikap malu - malu dongsaeng mereka ketika menyangkut gadis yang sedang dia sukai. Mereka sudah tahu sejak lama Mark menyukai ketua Cheerleader kebanggaan sekolah mereka, dan gadis itu juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa sekarang mereka berada disana.

Bukan hanya tim sepak bola saja yang sedang berada dilapangan tapi tim Cheerleader juga sedang berlatih gerakan mereka di tepi lapangan, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas gadis yang Mark sukai karena memang mereka duduk di bangku yang dekat dengan lapangan itu. Dan tentu saja itu juga keputusan Mark karena dia ingin melihat lebih dekat gadis yang disukainya.

Haechan dan anggota lain terduduk di tengah lapangan, sudah sekitar 1 jam lebih mereka berlatih disini. Haechan masih mengatur napasnya lelah bahkan sekarang dirinya haus sekali.

 _Sial_ , kenapa juga dia menyimpan tas latihannya di tepi lapangan.

Dengan terpaksa Haechan melangkahkan kakinya ke tepi lapangan, dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat Mark dan teman - teman seniornya duduk di bangku penonton.

Apa yang dilakukan anak basket di lapangan terbuka ini?

Haechan selalu mengira anak basket itu sekumpulan anak manja yang anti dengan sinar matahari hanya karena tempat latihan mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan, tidak seperti anak sepak bola seperti dirinya yang harus berhadapan langsung dengan alam. Panasnya matahari, dinginnya air hujan sudah menjadi makanan sehari - hari mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Haechan menatap Mark dan teman - temannya.

Kemunculan anak itu membuat suasana hatinya berubah seketika, kenapa juga dia tidak ingat bahwa Haechan merupakan salah satu anggota sepak bola sekolah mereka.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh berada disini" balas Mark yang terdengar cukup sinis

"Jangan berbicara kasar seperti itu,asal kau tahu Yeri tidak suka dengan pria kasar"

Mark membolakan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan Haechan, dari mana dia tahu bahwa dia ada disini untuk melihat Yeri. Apa dirinya sangat mudah untuk dibaca oleh anak itu?, dia harus terus bersikap tenang jika sekarang Mark terpancing oleh omongan Haechan maka dia yang akan berada diposisi yang berbahaya. Salah - salah anak itu akan memberitahu Yeri tentang perasaannya.

"Hyung apa kau masih lama?" Haechan membalikan badannya dan mendapati anggota termuda tim nya Chenle yang kini berdiri dibelakang nya. Haechan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi dia lebih memilih menatap Chenle seakan bertanya ada apa? pada anak itu.

"Temani aku mengambil tasku yang berada di ruang ganti" Haechan tersenyum mendengar rengekan Chenle padanya.

Sejak 1 bulan yang lalu Chenle resmi bergabung dengan tim mereka entah kenapa anak china itu jadi terus menempel padanya tapi tentu saja Haechan tidak terlalu mempersalahkan Chenle bahkan dia sudah menganggap Chenle sebagai adiknya sendiri, dia menyayanginya sama seperti dia menyayangi adik kandung nya Jisung. Haechan juga berniat memperkenalkan Chenle pada adiknya, dia memiliki pirasat bahwa mereka akan cocok.

"Kau lolos kali ini Mark" seru Haechan sebelum berjalan bersama Chenle meninggalkan para senior yang menatapnya.

Mark cukup lega dengan kepergian Haechan, dia masih menatap kedua sosok yang sudah mulai terlihat mengecil di matanya tapi dia bisa melihat tangan Haechan yang mengacak rambut anak yang dia kenal bernama Chenle itu. Dia juga bisa mendengar suara tawa Chenle meskipun mereka sudah terlihat jauh.

Hari sudah semakin gelap tapi Haechan masih sibuk membereskan barang - barang nya yang ada di ruang ganti, dia menjadi orang terakhir yang pulang karena pelatihnya menyuruh Haechan membantu nya membereskan beberapa alat yang dipakai mereka untuk berlatih tadi.

Sekolahnya sudah sangat sepi, Haechan berjalan santai dengan tas yang menggantung di punggungnya. Hari ini dengan terpaksa dia harus berjalan kaki menuju halte bus yang berada cukup dekat dengan sekolahnya, Haechan berjalan pelan dan sesekali bernyanyi pelan berharap dengan begitu dia bisa membunuh rasa bosannya.

"Lihatlah tanpa bantuannya pun gadis itu sudah duduk di tempat yang dia duduki tadi pagi" Haechan masih memperhatikan sepedah yang cukup dikenalnya, sepeda milik Mark yang baru saja melintas melewatinya dengan gadis yang duduk dibelakannya.

Dirinya masih ingat beberapa hari lalu setelah Haechan selesai latihan Yeri mendatanginya. Meminta bantuan pada dirinya agar lebih dekat dengan Mark, dan tentu saja pertama kali mendengar permintaan itu dia tertawa tak henti - hentinya.

Sungguh semua orang tahu dirinya dan Mark tidak dalam status teman baik sehingga membuat gadis itu meminta bantuannya, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? apa gadis itu tidak tahu tiap harinya dia dan Mark selalu bertengkar dan saling menjatuhkan.

Dan hari itu juga dia menolak permintaan Yeri, dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan kisah cinta antara mereka.

Mark memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, dia baru saja mengantarkan gadis yang selama ini dia sukai ke rumahnya. Setelah kepergian Haechan tadi Yeri tiba - tiba datang menghampirinya dan meminta nya untuk mengantarkan gadis itu pulang dan tentu saja dia tidak akan menyia - nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah ada di depan matanya itu, dia langsung saja menyetujui permintaan Yeri.

"Kau pulang terlambat sayang" Mark hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ibunya yang kini sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam.

"Cepat mandi dan ajak kakakmu turun untuk makan malam" perintah ibunya

Sekitar 30 menit akhirnya Mark dan hyungnya turun untuk makan malam bersama orang tua mereka.

"Wah ibu memasak banyak hari ini" Mark langsung mendudukan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan ibunya sedangkan Taeyong hyung duduk disebelahnya.

Ibunya merupakan sosok yang paling dicintainya. Ibunya sosok hangat yang selalu merengkuh nya ketika Mark berada dalam kondisi yang kurang baik, dirinya bahkan tidak perlu berbicara tentang masalahnya karena ibunya akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang datang padanya.

Ayahnya akan selalu menjadi mentor dalam perjalanan hidupnya, bagaimana beliau selalu bisa membagi waktu antara keluarga dan pekerjaan nya membuat Mark merasa kagum pada sosok ayahnya.

Taeyong hyung selalu menjadi penyemangatnya, banyak orang yang berkata bahwa hyungnya itu terlihat sangat dingin tapi kenyataannya dia sosok hangat seperti ibunya. Dia juga sosok hyung yang bisa Mark andalkan.

Mark selalu bersyukur terlahir dari keluarga ini karena seberapa sibuknya kedua orang tua Mark pada pekerjaan mereka, kedua orang tuanya selalu ada ketika mereka makan malam, mereka selalu berkumpul ketika hari minggu, mereka selalu ada ketika anak mereka membutuhkan sosok orang tua.

Mungkin Mark termasuk anak yang beruntung karena dirinya tidak pernah mengalami kekurangan dalam materi maupun kasih sayang karena orang tuanya telah memberikan mereka keduanya.

Makan malam keluarga Lee berlanjut dengan pembicaraan hangat, kali ini Mark hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara ayahnya dan hyungnya.

Mark melihat ibunya yang baru saja datang dengan telepon rumah yang masih digenggam nya, kenapa dengan ibunya? Dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam ibunya yang mengarah padanya. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan yang membuat ibunya marah?

"Haechanie belum pulang sampai sekarang" Mark bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam setiap ucapan yang ibunya katakan "bukankah kau tadi berangkat bersamanya"

"Ibu pikir kau terlambat pulang karena kau menunggu Haechan latihan"

"Omma Haechan sudah besar, mungkin dia sedang berada di rumah temannya" bela Mark

"Ibunya sudah menghubungi semua teman dekat Haechan dan mereka bilang dia tidak bersama mereka, dia juga sudah menghubungi nomor Haechan tapi dia tidak menjawab panggilan dari ibunya" Mark tahu tatapan itu menegaskan bahwa ibunya sekarang meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Jadi benar kau meninggalkan Haechan sendiri" pria tegas yang sedari tadi menyimak ucapan istrinya kini ikut mengeluarkan suara.

"Bukan seperti itu ayah, aku mengantarkan temanku pulang dulu tadi. Aku pikir Haechan sudah pulang duluan jadi aku langsung pulang kerumah"

"Kau harus mencari Haechan sampai ketemu, kau bisa memakai motor hyungmu" perintah ibunya

Jika dia tadi mendeskripsikan ibunya sosok yang hangat, dia sepertinya melupakan fakta bahwa meskipun dia anak kandungnya. Ibunya akan selalu memilih Haechan dari pada dirinya, seperti sekarang ini. Dia dihakimi oleh orang tuanya sendiri karena anak itu dan itu juga terjadi pada ibunya Haechan, saat mereka bertengkar maka ibu Haechan akan selalu membelanya dan menyalahkan Haechan yang notabene anaknya sendiri. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin mereka anak yang tertukar.

Mark segera mengambil jaket dan kunci motor yang ada di kamar hyungnya, dia harus segera menemukan anak itu sebelum ibunya membatalkan motor pesanannya yang akan datang minggu depan. Ibunya akan berubah menjadi kejam ketika ini berurusan dengan Haechan.

Mark memacu kendaraannya membelah jalanan seoul yang terasa dingin ketika malam menjelang, jalanan cukup terlihat sepi sehingga dia menjalankan sport motor hitam hyungnya itu dengan kecepatan di atas rata - rata. Mark kini telah sampai di sekolah mereka yang sudah terlihat gelap dan gerbang sekolahnya pun sudah terkunci jadi mana mungkin Haechan masih ada di sekitar sekolah.

Pilihan selajutnya adalah halte yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kawasan sekolah mereka. kali ini Mark menjalankan kendaraanya dengan perlahan dari balik helm hitam yang dipakainya, mata hitamnya terus bergerak kekiri dan kanan berharap dia bisa menemukan sosok yang dari tadi dicarinya. Tetap dihalte itu dia memberhentikan motor sport nya saat matanya melihat sosok Haechan yang tengah terduduk, Mark berjalan mendekati anak itu.

Mark menatap Haechan yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan kepala yang menyandar pada salah satu tiang halte yang ada disana, bagimana dia begitu terlihat tenang tertidur ditempat umum seperti ini.

"Dasar bodoh" Mark sedikit menyentil kening anak itu yang masih tidur seakan tidak terganggu dengan apa yang dirinya lakukan.

Orang tua mereka mencemaskan keadaanya nya bahkan dia harus mendapatkan pandangan kemarahan ibunya, tapi anak ini malah enak - enakan tidur disini.

"Hei bangun" Mark menendang cukup keras kaki milik Haechan, berharap usahanya kali ini akan membuat anak itu bangun dan benar saja usahanya berhasil.

Hal pertama yang Haechan lihat saat membuka matanya adalah sosok pria dengan jaket hitam dan helm hitam berdiri di depannya, matanya bergerak liar memandang sekitar takutnya dia telah menjadi korban penculikan pria yang ada di depannya itu tapi dia masih berada di halte bus dekat sekolahnya, tasnya masih utuh dan tidak ada memar pada tubuhnya.

"Cepat bangun, kita akan pulang"

Tunggu sepertinya dia kenal dengan suara pria itu, kenapa suaranya mirip dengan Mark. Dia belum sepenuhnya sadar, sepertinya latihan kali ini sangat menguras tenaganya sehingga membuatnya sampai ketiduran di halte bus.

"Kau terlalu lamban seperti kura - kura" Mark segera menarik tangan Haechan, setelah dia berhasil menggenggamnya dia baru menyadari anak itu memiliki tangan yang kecil.

"Hei aku tidak mengenalmu, lepaskan tangannku" Haechan terus memberontak berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pria itu. "Mungkin kau salah orang jadi bisakah kau lepaskan aku"

Mark menarik tubuh Haechan dengan cukup kencang berusaha menghentikan pergerakan anak itu, Mark segera membuka helmnya dan menatap Haechan yang masih berdiri mematung di depannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara dan lamban seperti seekor kura - kura" Mark memakaikan helm yang tadi dia pakai kekepala Haechan.

"Hei" protes Haechan saat Mark memukul helm yang dipakainya.

"Cepat naik" perintah Mark, untuk kali ini Haechan tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan segera menaiki motor sport hitam itu.

Sepertinya tidur di halte tidak bisa memulihkan kondisi badannya yang sangat lelah.

Mark segera menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan yang sedang, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan Haechan yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Mark" panggilan pelan itu bisa Mark dengar karena dirinya sedang berhenti di lampu merah.

"Aku lelah, tidak bisakah kau cepat"

Suara Haechan terdengar berbeda kali ini, tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada nada ejekan, tidak ada suara perintah. Kali ini suaranya terdengar pelan dan lirih, apa anak itu sakit?

Sesampainya dirumah Mark, mereka disambut oleh ibunya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu disusul oleh ayah dan hyungnya.

"Kalian sudah sampai" sambut ibunya

"Bibi" Haechan langsung memeluk ibu dari Mark, dirinya tersenyum ketika merasakan usapan lembut dikepalanya.

Pelukan seorang ibu benar - benar seperti magic yang tak terbantahkan, bahkan sekarang tubuhnya menjadi terasa lebih ringan dan lebih baik hanya karena merasakan pelukan hangat seorang ibu.

Mark hanya mendengus sebal melihat Haechan yang terlihat sangat manja pada ibunya.

"Cepat masuk, bibi akan menyiapkan sup hangat untuk mu"

"Sebaiknya aku langsung pulang bi, aku ingin langsung istirahat"

Haechan merasa sangat bersalah menolak undangan ibu Mark, tapi kondisi tubuhnya sekarang sungguh hanya membutuhkan ranjang hangat miliknya dan tidur sesegera mungkin.

"Orang tuamu pergi melakukan perjalanan ke pulau Jeju selama seminggu, jadi mereka menitipkanmu pada kami"

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Haechan langsung melihat rumanya yang ada disebelah. Terlihat sepi dan gelap hanya ada cahaya lampu yang menyala di halaman rumahnya. Selalu seperti ini, dirinya yang selalu ditinggalkan tapi mereka selalu membawa adiknya.

"Kau tidur di bawah dan aku tidur di kasur" itu sudah keputusan final dari sang pemilik kamar yang mereka tempati.

"Aku disini sebagai tamu, jadi kali ini kau yang harus mengalah dan tidur di bawah" Haechan segera menaiki ranjang yang ukurannya cukup besar dan menarik selimut tebal hingga menutupi tubuhnya.

Sreett, Mark segera menarik selimutnya kasar dan hal itu membuat Haechan segera terduduk dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ini kamarku, dan aku tidak peduli bahwa kau itu tamu atau apalah yang jelas sekarang turun dari ranjangku" ucap Mark serius, dia sudah cukup lelah pertengkaran ini berlangsung sejak mereka memasuki kamar miliknya.

"Bagaimana jika kita tidur bersama, lagipula ranjangmu cukup besar" pinta Haechan

Jika saja Haechan mengusulkan nya sejak awal mungkin dia akan setuju tapi tidak ketika anak itu terlanjur membuatnya jengkel dan membuang waktu tidur berharganya.

"Tidak. Jika kau tidur disampingku mungkin aku akan mengalami mimpi buruk"

"Sialan kau" Haechan dengan terpaksa turun dari ranjang Mark.

Mimpi buruk? Memangnya Haechan itu dewa mimpi apa bisa membuat orang yang tidur di sebelahnya mimpi buruk, Mark tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kalimat umpatan yang Haechan layangkan untuknya.

"Mark"

"Hmh"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Aku tak peduli"

"Kau kejam sekali"

"Mark"

"Mark"

"Hei rambut ramen"

"Mark Lee"

"Markeuu"

"Aish tidak bisakah kau tutup mulutmu itu" teriak Mark kesal, dirinya tidak bisa tidur dengan suara Haechan yang sungguh mengganggunya.

"Diam, segera pejamkan matamu dan tidur sebelum aku menendangmu keluar dari kamarku" Haechan hanya menatap sebal Mark yang kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Kau akan mati jika memakai selimutmu seperti itu" umpat Haechan

Baru sehari saja dia sekamar dengan Haechan sudah membuat nya jengkel seperti ini, apalagi dia harus sekamar dengan anak ini selama seminggu? Bisa - bisa dia akan memiliki penyakit darah tinggi diusianya yang masih muda.

 *****

 **TBC**

 **#1 : Friend? 4 Oktober 2017**

 **Kembali lagi dengan ff Markhyuck.**

 **Selamat menikmati dan semoga kalian suka**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan saran dan komennya**

 **Salam Markhyuck shipper**


	2. Chapter 2 Like This !

**oooooo**

 _Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadirannya_

 _Jadi ketika dia tidak berada dalam jangkauanku. Itu akan terasa aneh_

 **oooooo**

Pagi yang begitu cerah dikota seoul yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan, Matahari yang sudah menampakkan dirinya memberi kan kehangatan apapun yang berada di sekelilingnya. Pria bersurai coklat itu menuruni tangga dengan Headphone yang tergantung dilehernya. Pria berusia 16 tahun ini sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah dan tas biru yang ada di pundaknya.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Haechan

"Selamat pagi, apa tidurmu nyenyak" suara lembut ibu Mark membuatnya secara tidak sadar tersenyum.

"Duduklah kita sarapan bersama" Haechan segera berjalan menuju kursi disamping perempuan satu - satunya yang ada diruang makan ini.

"Kau bisa berangkat bersama Mark"

Mark mengangkat wajahnya ketika namanya di sebut oleh ibunya, dia juga menatap sekilas Haechan yang sedang sibuk dengan roti panggangnya.

"Tak usah bibi, aku akan berangkat bersama temanku"

Mark tersenyum mendengar jawaban Haechan, untung saja anak itu menolak permintaan ibunya. Bukan apa - apa tapi kemarin dia sudah berjanji untuk menjemput Yeri dan berangkat kesekolah bersama nya.

"Dia akan datang menjemputku kemari"

"Apa dia pacarmu?" Pertanyaan prontal Taeyong hyung membuat nya tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya.

Mark segera menyambar tisu dan membersikan mulutnya, sedangkan Mark bisa melihat wajah ibunya yang terlihat kecewa pada Haechan. Apa benar anak itu sudah punya pacar? Dia jadi penasaran siapa yang nanti akan datang menjemputnya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah datang" Haechan segera berdiri dari kursinya tak lupa dia memberikan ciuman di pipi ibunya Mark dan pamit kepada ayah dan kakaknya Mark.

"Bagaimana ini Haechanie sudah punya kekasih" ujar ibunya. Pupus sudah harapan wanita berumur 45 tahun ini, tadinya dia ingin menjadikan Haechan menantu untuknya dan pasangan untuk anak bungsunya.

Motor sport yang dia kendarai kini telah memasuki sekolahnya bersamaan dengan sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang berhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah. Hari ini Mark sengaja membawa motor hyungnya karena dia harus menjemput gadis yang disukai nya terlebih dahulu, meskipun Yeri tidak keberatan dengan apapun yang dia pakai sebagai alat transportasi tapi dia juga ingin terlihat sedikit keren di depan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih Mark" Tangan Mark secara spontan langsung merapikan rambut Yeri yang terlihat sedikit berantakan karena helm yang di pakainya tadi, dia juga tersenyum ketika melihat rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Woahh siapa ini" goda Doyoung yang baru datang bersama Jaehyun dan Jhonny. "Ini masih pagi dan kalian sudah membuat orang lain iri"

Mark hanya tertawa canggung mendengar godaan hyungnya, Mark berdoa agar hyungnya itu tidak membuat suasana menjadi canggung antara dirinya dan Yeri.

"Tak apa" ucap Yeri lembut, seakan mengerti kegusaran yang sedang dia alami.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Mark dan Yeri terlihat sibuk berbincang, mereka mengabaikan tatapan orang - orang terhadap mereka.

Ini akan menjadi gosip yang segera tersebar luas Mark Lee siswa pandai salah satu anggota club basket terlihat dekat dengan Yeri ketua Cheerleader idola hampir semua siswa disekolah.

"Oh pasangan yang serasi" Mark dan teman - temanya menghenti kan langkah mereka.

"Hentikan Lee Jeno"

Pria itu langsung tersenyum menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya, Haechan bersama Chenle.

"Ayolah Haechan" goda Jeno

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat" Haechan tau perkataan itu bermaksud untuk mengejeknya, Tatapan Haechan kini tertuju pada Mark dan Yeri.

"Aku akan mengajak semua anggota sepak bola ketempat biasa nanti" Jeno menempuk pundak temannya "kami akan menghabiskan uangmu"

"Sialan kau" umpat Haechan melihat kepergian Jeno.

Mark yang menyadari situasi ini langsung menatap marah pada Haechan, apa anak itu menjadikan hubungan dirinya dengan Yeri sebagai bahan taruhan Haechan dengan teman - temannya?

Sore ini hujan lebat mengguyur jalanan kota Seoul, membuat orang - orang enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka.

Mark yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu langsung disambut dengan dinginnya udara diluar ruangan, Mark yang sedari tadi berlatih basket bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan hujan turun dengan lebat.

"Wahh dinginnya" keluh Lucas meskipun sebuah jaket sudah membungkus tubuhnya.

"Mereka benar - benar gila" ucap Jaehyun yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, Mark yang mendengar ucapan hyungnya itu segera mengikuti arah tatapan Jaehyun "hujan lebat seperti ini tidak akan bisa menghentikan mereka"

Mark menatap kearah lapangan dimana dia bisa melihat beberapa anggota sepak bola yang tengah bermain, entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka bermain sepak bola di tengah hujan lebat dengan memakai seragam sekolah lengkap.

Tentu saja ini bukan bagian dari latihan seperti kemarin, meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh karena dia sedang berada dilantai 2 gedung sekolah tapi matanya masih bisa melihat Haechan, Jeno dan Chenle yang ada diantara mereka.

Retinanya bergerak mengikuti setiap gerakan Haechan, anak itu terlihat sangat bahagia ketika berhasil mencetak satu gol. Dia bahkan langsung memeluk anak China itu, Mark juga bisa mendengar samar suara tawa mereka ketika Jeno jatuh tergelincir atau mereka yang saling bertubrukan dan jatuh bersama.

"Jangan terlalu sering memandangnya"

Memang sejak tadi Doyoung menatap kearah dongsaenya itu, dia sempat melihat Mark tersenyum ketika mendengar suara tawa Haechan, kening dongsaengya akan berkerut saat Haechan terjatuh dan mata Mark seakan terlihat gusar melihat Haechan yang ditindih oleh beberapa anggotanya.

"Bisa - bisa ucapan Jhonny hyung jadi kenyataan"

Mark membuang muka sebal pada hyungnya sekaligus malu karena ketahuan memperhati kan Haechan, memang benar selama ini Jhonny hyung yang selalu menggoda hubungannya dengan Haechan. Setiap kali dia sudah bertengkar dengan Haechan, senior jangkungnya akan berkata "Benci dan Cinta itu beda tipis" atau "urusan rumah tangga memang rumit".

"Hyung bisakah aku minta bantuanmu" Mark segera membisikan sesuatu tepat di telinga Jaehyun, setelah itu dia pamit pada anggotanya untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Haechan terus mengacak rambutnya yang basah, baju seragamnya juga terasa berat dan sialnya dia tidak membawa baju ganti. Memang permainan kali ini tidak termasuk dalam jadwal latihan, sejak awal ini merupakan rencana Haechan untuk menghindari kekalahan nya dalam taruhan yang dibuat nya sendiri.

Senjata makan tuan itulah yang Haechan alami kali ini.

Haechan tidak akan membiarkan uang sakunya habis begitu saja, jadi dia tadi menantang Jeno untuk bermain dengan syarat jika dirinya menang maka taruhan yang mereka buat akan hangus tapi jika dia kalah Haechan yang akan membayar uang makan siang anggotanya selama 1 minggu. Untunglah dewa keberuntungan berpihak pada nya, karena dia memenangkan permainannya.

Meskipun lelah dan kedinginan setidaknya dia bisa menyelamat kan uang sakunya.

"Kau akan mati kedinginan jika terus berdiri disana dengan baju yang basah" Haechan menatap Mark yang kini ada di belakang nya, sejak kapan Mark ada disana? Haechan bahkan tidak mendengar langkah kakinya. "Cepat ganti bajumu"

Mark melemparkan sebuah tas hitam kecil yang dengan repleks Haechan tangkap.

"Hei, ini seragam basket yang tadi kau pakai untuk latihan" Cibir Haechan, meskipun tidak tercium bau keringat pada seragam yang ada di tangannya tapi tetap saja. Malah ketika dia mengeluarkan baju itu harum maskulin Mark masih menempel disana.

"Jangan bercanda Mark, bahkan keringatmu masih menempel di baju ini"

"Setidaknya keringatku tidak akan membuat tubuhmu menggigil kedinginan seperti itu"

Haechan bahkan tidak menyadari tubuhnya yang menggigil, dengan kaki yang di hentakan cukup keras akhirnya Haechan terpaksa menyetujui sana Mark. Dia juga tidak mau membuat Ibu Mark cemas melihat keadaannya yang basah kuyup.

"Pendek" itulah kata pertama yang Mark ucapkan saat Haechan keluar dengan seragam basket miliknya yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh anak itu.

Disepanjang jalan Mark terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan pendek dan setiap ucapan itu keluar Haechan akan selalu menghadiahi Mark dengan tendangan keras dikakinya, tapi tindakan Haechan tak lantas membuat Mark berhenti memanggilnya pendek.

"Berhenti memanggilku pendek" ancam Haechan sedikit jengkel.

"aku punya nama, namaku Lee Haechan bukan pendek

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jeno

"Aku sedang menunggu Mark" Yeri menatap bosan pria yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya pria yang kau tunggu sedang sibuk dengan teman priaNya" Jeno menunjuk kearah gedung diseberang mereka, disana Mark yang tengah berbicara dengan Haechan yang tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Mark "Sepertinya mereka akan pulang bersama"

Apa yang dilakukan Mark disana? Apa dia lupa bahwa mereka sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama seperti kemarin.

"Mereka bukan teman, mereka hanya tumbuh bersama"

Jeno hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "karena mereka tumbuh bersama jadi mereka lebih mengerti satu sama lain. Dibandingkan orang luar"

 _Orang luar,_ Apa yang dimaksud Jeno orang luar itu adalah diri nya.

"Untunglah kau masih ada disini" Suara asing itu bukan berasal dari Jeno yang ada di samping nya, ketika berputar kebelakang dia melihat Jaehyun yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mark ada urusan mendadak, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan permintaan maapnya dan mengantarkanmu"

"Tak perlu repot - repor sunbae, aku sudah menghubungi supir untuk menjemputku"

Haechan masih terdiam menatap hujan, dia sekarang sedang menunggu Mark yang menghilang entah kemana. Seniornya itu hanya menyuruh nya duduk disini menunggunya.

"Ini" Haechan menerima minuman coklat panas yang Mark berikan, matanya masih menatap penuh selidik orang yang kini sibuk membuka sebuah payung.

"Itu murni coklat panas"

"Uji coba" perintah Haechan, dia bisa mendengar Mark mendengus sebelum meminum minumannya.

Setelah melihat wajah Mark yang biasa saja, akhirnya dia meminum coklap panas itu. Kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini karena dia memiliki trauma dengan minuman yang Mark berikan padanya, dulu Mark pernah menipunya dengan berkata bahwa minuman itu adalah jus jeruk tapi nyatanya itu merupakan jus wortel yang dibencinya.

Dan sejak saat itu, dia akan selalu meminta Mark untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi minuman yang Mark berikan padanya.

"Kau membuatku basah Mark, pegang payungnya dengan benar"

Baru setengah perjalanan menuju tempat parkir tapi sebelah tangannya sudah basah oleh air hujan dan ini tentu saja ulah Mark.

"Jangan terus mendorong, kau akan membuat seragamku basah" Mark segera menyingkir kan tubuh Haechan yang terlalu dekat dengannya

"Seharusnya kau meminta payung yang cukup besar"

Mark menghentikan pembelaan yang akan dirinya lancarkan ketika melihat Haechan menatap kearahnya, Retina hitam miliknya bertemu dengan retina coklat milik Haechan. Wajah mereka sungguh dekat.

Pendengaran Haechan seakan menjadi tuli, waktu disekitarnya seakan berhenti. Tatapan Mark seakan sudah mengunci pergerakan Haechan, bahkan kedua kakinya sampai tidak bisa bergerak.

Sekarang Mark dibuat bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Disisi lain pikirannya berkata agar segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Haechan tapi tubuhnya seakan mengkhianatinya, dia bahkan semakin mendekat berusaha mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Haechan.

Haechan memejamkan matanya saat wajah milik Mark semakin mendekat, Haechan semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada minuman coklat yang ďibawanya ketika bibir Mark bersentuhan dengan bibir miliknya.

 _Dingin_ , itulah hal pertama yang ada di benak Mark saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Cukup lama Mark hanya menempelkan bibir mereka.

Mark menggerakan bibirnya diatas bibir milik Haechan, dia bahkan berani mengigit setiap centi bibir mungil Haechan. Pegangan pada payungnya semakin menguat ketika Mark memperdalam ciumannya.

Keadaan sekolah yang sudah sepi dan Hujan yang semakin lebat sepertinya tidak mengganggu aktifitas dua orang yang berada dalam satu payung itu. Entah sadar atau tidak minuman yang Haechan pegang kini sudah terjatuh dan terbawa arus genangan air hujan.

Mark menghentikan ciumannya ketika dirasa bahwa mereka membutuhkan oksigen, napas mereka terengah seperti habis berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah mereka yang luas.

"Hujan semakin lebat, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran masing - masing. Mark yang terus memaki kebodohannya atas apa yang terjadi di halaman sekolah tadi sedangkan Haechan yang terus mengigit bibirnya saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

Baru saja memasuki rumahnya, Mark dan Haechan dikejutkan dengan 2 buah koper yang ada diruang tengah rumah. Mark sangat tahu bahwa koper itu milik orang tuanya, tapi kenapa ada disana. Apa orang tuanya akan pergi?

Kedatangan ibunya yang sudah berpakaian rapi disusul oleh ayahnya menyadarkan Mark dari lamunannya.

"Untunglah kalian sudah pulang"

"Kami akan pergi ke Busan selama 3 hari"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Mark, dia menatap ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian.

"Pekerjaan" balasnya dengan tersenyum canggung " dan Tayeongie sedang melakukan perjalanan ke Paju bersama teman - temannya"

Mark sedikit heran dengan sikap ibunya, lihatlah sekarang ibunya tersenyum penuh arti dan malah memberikan kedipan tak jelas padanya.

"Bibi tidak sedang berbohongkan" setelah menyimak percakapan dan membaca situasi akhirnya Haechan membuka suara "apa pekerjaan yang bibi maksud adalah agar aku dan Mark tinggal berdua dirumah ini"

"Tentu saja bukan"

 _Ibu dan anak sama saja. Sama - sama mudah terbaca_ gumam Haechan

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

Haechan tertidur di atap sekolah nya. Haechan menatap awan mendung yang tampak bergerak di atas langit karena tiupan angin.

Jika sudah mendung seperti ini pasti sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Dan Haechan tidak menyukai hujan, karena hujan selalu mengingatkan nya pada kejadian dimana dirinya dan Mark berciuman. Dan lebih parahnya lagi itu merupakan ciuman pertamanya.

Sudah 5 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu tapi Mark maupun dirinya tak pernah membahas masalah itu. Seakan kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi diantara mereka.

Setelah kejadian itu beberapa hari kemudian Mark dan Yeri resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kenapa diri nya tahu? Karena hampir semua murid membicara kan mereka. Ada yang memberi selamat, ada yang merasa iri, banyak yang merasa patah hati dan tidak banyak juga yang tidak peduli pada hubungan mereka.

Dia membiarkan angin siang yang mendung menerbangkan rambut coklatnya membuat rambutnya sedikit acak - acakan. Dia ingin menenangkan diri dari turnamen yang akan dia hadapi minggu depan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ketenangannya terganggu oleh suara yang sudah tak asing di telinganya.

Dengan buru - buru Haechan membuka matanya. Dia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Mark berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku sedang melakukan meditasi" balas Haechan malas "jadi pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku"

Matanya tertutup kembali berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Mark yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Pertanyaan konyol memang? Tapi itu pertanyaan yang ingin Mark tanyakan. Meskipun mereka bertetangga mereka jarang sekali bertemu, percaya atau tidak mereka hanya berpapasan beberapa kali disekolah tanpa bertegur sapa.

Kini Mark membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Haechan, menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat awan - awan mendung yang menyembunyikan matahari.

Rasanya nyaman dan tenang. Pantas saja Haechan selalu menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah.

"Apa kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia"

"Aku merindukanmu"

Haechan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap Mark yang memandang keatas.

"Aku rindu saat kita bertengkar, aku rindu teriakanmu bahkan aku merindukan tendangan kakimu"

"Bukankah itu konyol" Mark tersenyum, membalas tatapan Haechan.

"Kau berlebihan Mark"

Haechan terlalu bingung dengan pengakuan dadakan yang Mark lakukan saat ini. Niatnya ingin mencairkan suasana tapi ketika melihat wajah seniornya yang begitu serius membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

Haechan bangkit, mendudukan dirinya. Matanya menerawang jauh kedepan. "Mulai saat ini kau harus terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini" _hidup tanpa kehadiranku dan fokus pada apa yang kau miliki sekarang._

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam, tidak ada kata - kata terucap dari bibir keduanya. Haechan memutar badannya, menghadap pada Mark yang berbaring disampingnya dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat.

 _Maapkan aku Mark_

Mark membuka matanya ketika merasakan tetesan air yang mengenai wajahnya.

 _Hujan._

Mungkin karena terlalu nyaman membuat dia tertidur di atap sekolah. Awalnya langit itu hanya berisi awan - awan mendung namun saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya tetesan - tetesan air telah membasahi daratan.

Dia tidak terlalu mempedulikan seragamnya yang sudah basah.

Mark masih menatap tempat yang tadi diduduki Haechan, tempat itu sudah kosong.

 _Dia meninggalkannya._

 **oooooo**

 **TBC**

 **#2 : Friend? # 04 Oktober 2017**


	3. Chapter 3 Good Bye

**oooooo**

 _Aku seperti Matahari_

 _Dan Dia seperti Bulan_

 _Kami takkan pernah bisa bertemu di satu poros yang sama_

 **oooooo**

"Kau sangat yakin dengan hal ini" Haechan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ibunya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kalimat itu keluar dari ibundanya.

"Aku sangat yakin bu" dia mengambil jaket yang ibunya serahkan.

Ponsel putih yang berada di atas ranjang miliknya berbunyi membuatnya berlari untuk menggeser layar ponselnya. Haechan tersenyum kala nama Jeno Lee terpangpang di layar ponselnya dengan tergesa dia segera menjawab panggilan itu.

 _"Kau dimana"_

Tidak ada ucapan salam sama sekali, sungguh tipical seorang Lee Jeno

"Aku ada dirumah"

 _"Aku dan Chenle akan kesana. Tunggu kami"_

"Dasar tidak sopan" gerutu Haechan sedikit kesal dengan pemutusan sambungan telepon secara sepihak oleh Jeno.

Mark tersenyum mendapati keluarganya duduk di salah satu bangku penonton, mereka datang untuk memberikannya sebuah dukungan. Dia juga melihat ayah Haechan dan Jisung duduk bersebelahan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Hari ini turnamen final basket sekolahnya, setelah minggu lalu tim sepak bola berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Kali ini giliran tim basket yang akan menyumbangkan piala kemenangan.

Mark tidak akan kalah dengan Haechan.

Senyuman itu selalu terbentuk secara otomatis saat melihat kekasihnya Mark Lee. Yeri terus meneriakan nama Mark seakan memberikan semangat pada pria itu, meskipun hubungan mereka sudah cukup lama tapi kedua pipinya selalu tampak memerah ketika Mark tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku sangat beruntung Mark" gumam Yeri

Pertandingan yang berlangsung sengit itu di menangkan oleh Tim basket sekolahnya.

Semua anggota tim basket berkumpul dan saling berpelukan, mereka memenang kan pertandingannya. Semua latihan keras yang mereka lakukan akhirnya terbalaskan dengan sebuah kemenangan, jhonny hyung tak henti - hentinya mengusap kepalanya, Doyoung hyung yang memeluk nya dan Jaehyun hyung menepuk - nepuk pundakknya.

Uporia kemenangan juga berimbas pada orang - orang yang menonton pertandingan, keluarga Mark segera bergerak mendekati lapangan dimana anak mereka berada.

"Ayah, ibu" Mark langsung memeluk orang tuanya

"Kau memang yang terbaik"

"Ibu bangga padamu"

"Kau memang harga diri dan kebanggaan keluarga Lee" Taeyong mengacak rambut hitam adiknya.

Mark bahagia. Mendengar semua perkataan keluarganya membuat nya bahagia, dia tidak sabar untuk menunjukan medali kemenangannya pada Haechan. Membuat anak itu kesal karena bukan hanya dirinya yang mengantongi sebuah kemenangan.

Membayangkan wajah kesal Haechan saja sudah membuat Mark ingin tertawa.

"Hyung kau bermain sangat keren" Mark menoleh dan mendapati Jisung dengan ayah Haechan berjalan pelan mendekati mereka.

"Karena aku menang, aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream nanti"

Jisung hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai tanda setuju.

"Ini hadiah dari Haechan untukmu"

Hadiah dari Haechan? Tidak biasanya anak itu memberinya hadiah. Mark segera meraih sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari ayah Haechan.

Keluarganya dan keluarga Haechan memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan membiarkan Mark merayakan kemenangan itu bersama teman - temannya. Mark hanya sedikit merasa bahwa keluarganya seperti terlihat ingin cepat - cepat keluar dari gedung ini atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanya saja.

Dirinya baru saja kembali setelah mengantarkan kepulangan keluarganya sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Mark selamat atas kemenangan mu"

Tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika Yeri dengan tiba - tiba datang menghampirinya dan memberi kan sebuah kecupan dibibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Mark"

Yeri memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan dimana mereka berada.

"Terima kasih" Yeri semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya. Dia takut.

Bukan itu, bukan ucapan _Terima Kasih_ yang Yeri ingin dengar dari mulut Mark.

Ruangan berbentuk persegi yang lumayan luas kini terdengar sangat berisik oleh beberapa suara orang yang ada didalamnya. Mereka saat ini berada diruang ganti untuk segera bersiap merayakan kemenangan mereka, rencana nya pelatih akan membawa mereka untuk makan bersama.

"Oh Mark, apa ini hadiah dari Yeri?" Goda Jaehyun, tangannya menujuk kotak merah kecil yang ada diatas tas miliknya.

Ah. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan orang - orang yang memberinya selamat dan kejutan dari kekasih nya membuat Mark sempat melupakan hadiah dari Haechan untuknnya.

Mark segera membukanya, di cukup penasaran dengan apa yang akan Haechan berikan padanya.

Didalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah gelang berwarna perak dan sebuah nota.

Mark membuka kertas itu dan membacanya dengan teliti.

 **Yoo Mark Lee**

 **Kau menang? Tentu saja timmu harus menang dan aku sangat yakin kau akan memenangkan nya karena kau selalu tidak mau kalah denganku. Selamat atas kemenangan timmu.**

 **Saat pertandinganmu berakhir maka kau hanya mempunyai waktu 1 jam untuk bertemu denganku sebelum aku meninggalkan Korea.**

 **Aku memutuskan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang, disana juga aku akan berlatih sepak bola.**

 **Tolong jaga ibu, ayah dan Jisung untukku.**

 **L.H.C**

Apa - apaan ini? Ini bahkan sudah 40 menit setelah pertandingan selesai, jadi dia hanya punya waktu 20 menit.

 _Sial_. Dia memukul loker miliknya dengan keras membuat semua yang ada diruangan terdiam.

"Mark kau mau kemana" teriak Jhonny

"Aku ingin menemui Haechan" Mark membuka pintu dengan cukup keras.

Semua hanya terdiam melihat kemarahan Mark, jarang atau malah mereka tidak pernah melihat Mark marah.

Yang mereka tahu saat ini adalah orang yang membuat Mark marah seperti ini adalah Haechan.

"Mark kau mau kemana?" Yeri menahan tangan Mark agar berhenti

"Aku harus bertemu Haechan. Aku harus menemuinya" Mark menaikan volume suaranya, sungguh dia tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak atau membentak gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

 _Cukup_. Yeri tidak bisa jika kekasihnya terus bersikap seperti ini.

"Haechan, Haechan, Haechan. Kenapa harus selalu Lee Haechan"

"Bukan seperti itu"

"Lalu seperti apa? jelaskan padaku Mark, kenapa Haechan selalu menjadi alasanmu untuk pergi" Akhirnya tangis Yeri pecah, dia membiarkan air mata membasahi kedua pipinya

"Kali ini Haechan akan benar - benar pergi dan aku tidak tahu kapan dia pulang kembali kesini. Aku harus bertemu dengannya, Yeri mengertilah"

"Jangan pergi Mark. Aku takut Mark ... , aku takut kau tidak kembali lagi padaku. Aku takut kau lebih memilihnya. Hanya aku, tidak bisakah hanya aku yang mengisi hatimu?"

Mark menarik Yeri dalam pelukannya berharap agar dia bisa merasa tenang.

Meskipun dia ingin segera berlari untuk menemui Haechan tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabai kan Yeri begitu saja ketika gadis ini menangis dan butuh seseorang disampingnya.

"Ini begitu tidak adil untukku Mark. Sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu, tak bisakah aku memilikimu seutuhnya tanpa harus berbagi dengan Haechan"

Tubuh Mark mematung, tenggorokan nya terasa sangat kering hingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Apa yang sekarang harus dia lakukan. Tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri, Hanya karena Yeri kekasihnya tidak lantas membuat gadis itu bisa merubah posisi Haechan yang entah sejak kapan ada dihatinya.

 _Maapkan aku_

Mark menggenggam erat gelang dan nota pemberian Haechan.

Pemberitahuan kerberangkatan dengan tujuan negara Jepang sudah terdengar. Haechan segera berdiri dengan koper yang didorongnya.

Ayah, ibu, Jisung, Orang tua Mark dan kedua sahabat baiknya Chenle dan Jeno mengantarkan kepergiannya.

Haechan memeluk kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Ingat kau harus menelpon ibu setiap hari" perintah ibunya "jaga kesehatanmu disana. Ibu sangat menyayangimu"

"Jaga diri baik - baik. Jangan membuat kami mencemaskan mu, jika terjadi sesuatu telepon ayah" Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan ayahnya mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Hyung, cepat kembali. Aku tidak punya teman untuk bermain game"

"Bodoh, kali ini kau bisa minta Jeno atau Chenle untuk menemanimu bermain game bersama. Mereka tidak seperti Mark yang payah dalam masalah game"

Jisung mengusap kasar kedua matanya yang sudah berair. Meskipun kadang dia akan lebih memilih bermain bersama Mark hyung tapi tetap saja Haechan akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang Jisung temui ketika dia memiliki masalah.

"Ouuu kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini" Haechan mengacak rambut dongsaengnya gemas.

"Mark masih belum datang" ucap ibunya pelan

"Kemana anak itu"

Haechan menerima sebuah pelukan hangat dari ibunya Mark "kalau tau seperti ini dari awal aku akan membawa Mark" tangan lembut itu mengusap pundaknya.

"Sudah lah bibi, jangan seperti itu"

Jika seperti ini Haechan yakin, ketika Mark pulang dia akan di marahi ibunya habis - habisan.

"Hyung tolong jaga keluargaku selama aku pergi"

"Serahkan semuanya padaku, kau hanya perlu fokus belajar disana"

Taeyong hyung selalu bisa diandalkan seperti biasanya. Haechan menatap kedua sahabatnya, Chenle bahkan sudah mulai menangis.

"Laki - laki tidak boleh terlalu mudah menangis. Aku bukan pergi seperti tentara yang menyerahkan nyawa mereka di medan perang. Berhenti menangis" Chenle malah semakin terisak dan memeluk nya sangat erat "Kau harus sering datang kerumah dan bermain bersama Jisung"

"Aku serahkan tim sepak bola padamu" Jeno hanya mengangguk paham.

"Pergilah"

Haechan membungkukkan badannya sembari melambaikan tangannya. Dia segera meninggal kan mereka, dia tidak ingin berbalik melihat mereka karena dia takut dia akan menangis dan membuat mereka cemas.

 _Selamat tinggal korea_

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 **Dua bulan yang lalu**

Haechan mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tidak diketahui,dan ternyata nomor itu milik Yeri. Dia tidak tahu dari mana kekasih Mark itu tahu nomor ponselnya. Siang itu Yeri mengajaknya bertemu setelah selesai latihannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyanggupi pertemuan bersamaku" ucap Yeri setelah menyerahkan minuman padanya

"Oh thank you" Haechan segera menyesap jus stoberi yang gadis itu berikan tadi

"Kau tahu, aku dan Mark sudah pacaran" Yeri menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan

Bahan semua orang sudah tahu dengan hubungan mereka. Lalu kenapa Yeri malah bertanya padanya? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin seniornya ini katakan.

"Sekarang aku adalah kekasihnya" ada nada lirih dari penuturan yang Yeri ucapkan "semua orang selalu berkata bahwa aku dan Mark merupakan pasangan yang serasi"

Haechan hanya diam mendengar semua ucapan Yeri, dia tidak ingin menyela perkataan gadis itu. Dia hanya perlu menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk mengetahui maksud dari semua yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku menyukai Mark saat pertama aku melihatnya, tepatnya saat kami masih menjadi murid baru disekolah ini. Saat itu Mark terlihat sangat polos jadi banyak senior yang akan menjadikannya bahan godaan" Yeri sempat tertawa jika mengingat wajah bingung Mark saat itu

"Aku selalu berharap bahwa kami akan menjadi teman sekelas tapi saat itu kami mendapat kelas yang berbeda. Setiap istirahat aku selalu melihatnya duduk bersama senior yang dulu selalu mengerjainya. Mereka jadi teman dan hyung yang baik untuk Mark. Mark berkembang sangat cepat dari yang aku kira, dia bahkan sudah bergabung dengan tim basket sekolah kami. Aku selalu memperhatikannya, memandang nya dari jauh"

Perasaan Haechan tercampur aduk saat mendengar kisah Yeri. Kenapa Yeri menceritakan semua ini padanya? Apa yang gadis ini inginkan darinya?

"Apa kau tau rasanya mencintai seseorang secara diam - diam?"

Mata gadis itu menatap tepat pada kedua mta milik Haechan

"Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkannya, aku tidak lagi berada di belakang menatap punggungnya tapi sekarang aku berada disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah Happy Ending untuk kisah kami"

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu" Yeri memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh harap, membuat yang melihat tidak akan tega untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaannya

"Apa yang kau inginkan" ucap Haechan, dia berharap permintaan gadis itu tidak akan menyulitkannya.

"Jangan biarkan Mark berlari kearah mu" _Dan jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada Mark_

Yeri menatap tak suka pada Haechan yang hanya terdiam tanpa membalas ucapannya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini.

"Kau membuang waktu ku hanya untuk mengucapkan ini. Harusnya sejak awal kau mengatakannya, dengarkan aku. Sejak awal hubunganku dengan Mark tidak bisa dikatakan dekat bahkan kami tidak berteman jadi apa yang kau cemaskan. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan kisah cinta kalian, dan harus kau ingat Aku dan Mark itu saling membenci"

Haechan balas menatap tatapan Yeri padanya. Dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Kau mencemaskan hal yang tidak penting"

Haechan bisa melihat sebuah senyum kini terukir dari bibir Yeri dan jangan lupakan wajah nya yang memancarkan sebuah kelegaan.

"Terima kasih Haechan"

"Tentu saja" ucap Haechan pelan "kau pantas bahagia bersama Mark"

 _Ya aku memang pantas. Kali ini izinkan aku untuk bersikap egois._

 _17 tahun kau sudah berada disampingnya. Sekarang biarkan aku yang menggantikan posisimu di sampingnya._

Yeri mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada rok seragamnya. Matanya masih menatap punggung Haechan yang semakin menjauh dan mengecil di penglihatannya.

Setelah percakapannya dengan Yeri beberapa hari yang lalu, Haechan kini di sibukan dengan turnamen sepak bola. Hampir setiap hari Haechan pulang malam karena dia dan anggota nya harus melakukan latihan ekstra untuk menghadapi turnamen itu.

Dia juga jarang bertemu dengan Mark, dia hanya akan bertemu Mark disekolah saja itupun hanya berpapasan tanpa saling menyapa.

Tidak pernah ada niatan untuk menghindari Mark, tapi seperti nya semua harus berjalan mengikuti alurnya. Waktu yang membuat mereka menjauh dengan sendirinya.

"Lihatlah ini"

Haechan segera melihat sebuah formulir yang di berikan pelatih nya saat mereka beristirahat dari latihan mereka.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Haechan

Dia tahu ini sebuah formulir tentang pertukaran pelajar tapi kenapa pelatihnya memberikan itu padanya.

"Itu kesempatan bagimu, kau juga bisa berlatih sepak bola disana. Aku tahu kau sangat berpotensi jadi coba pertimbang kan"

Selama beberapa hari dia memikirkan apa yang pelatihnya ucapkan. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Jadi Haechan sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil peluang ini.

Malamnya saat keluarganya makan malam, Haechan memberi tahu rencananya kepada kedua orang tuanya dan benar dugaannya. Ibunya orang yang paling menentang keputusannya.

"Jika kau ingin berlatih sepak bola dengan serius, ibu bisa memasukanmu pada sebuah club. Di sini juga masih banyak pelatih - pelatih yang bagus untuk mengajarkanmu."

"Itu semua membutuhkan banyak biaya ibu. Aku tidak mau ibu mengeluarkan banyak uang untukku lagipula aku ingin mengambil kesempatan ini."

Haechan menatap ayahnya, seolah meminta bantuan agar ayahnya juga membantu dirinya supaya bisa membujuk ibunya.

"Sudahlah, itu sudah menjadi keputusan anak kita. Itu bagus untuk menambah pengalaman nya"

"Kalian sama saja" ucap Ibunya

Haechan melihat kepergian ibu nya, dia tahu ibunya pasti kecewa padanya.

"Bicaralah pada ibumu" perintah sang ayah.

Haechan memasuki kamar orang tuanya, dia melihat ibunya yang sedang membaringkan diri di ranjangnya.

"Ibu jangan seperti ini" Haechan memeluk ibunya dari belakang

"tetap berada disini bersama ibu. Jika kau pergi siapa yang akan menemani ibu memasak di akhir pekan lagi pula saat kau sakit kau selalu rewel, Jika kau pergi ibu tidak bisa merawatmu saat kau sakit. Kau juga masih harus ibu bangunkan ketika kesekolah lalu ketika disana siapa yang akan membangunkanmu. Kau akan bangun kesiangan setiap hari"

"Ibu, aku akan baik - baik saja. Keberangkatanku juga masih lama jadi selama aku masih berada disini ibu boleh memonopoliku, aku akan menemani ibu memasak atau akupun bisa selalu ada disamping ibu. Setiap akhir pekan aku akan membuat kue kesukaan ibu"

"Dasar kau sangat pintar dalam masalah merayu, sama seperti ayahmu"

Haechan tersenyum lega, dia selalu tahu ibunya akan selalu luluh oleh rayuannya.

Malam itu dia tertidur sangat nyenyak dipelukan hangat ibunya, dia bahkan tidak terlalu memikirkan dimana ayahnya akan tidur malam ini.

Sepertinya dikemudian hari Haechan harus mengontrol ucapannya.

Ibunya benar - benar memonopoli dirinya. Setiap akhir pekan dia selalu berada di samping ibunya bahkan Jisung sempat protes karena ingin dia juga ingin bermain game dengan hyungnya.

Adiknya sampai mengadu pada ayah mereka yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

Dia akan sangat merindukan moment seperti ini ketika dia benar - benar pergi.

Haechan tidak perlu repot memberitahu keluarga Mark karena dia yakin ibu nya akan menceritakan kejadian semalam pada sahabatnya yang tak lain Ibunya Mark. Haechan hanya berharap ibu mereka menepati janjinya, bahwa mereka tidak akan memberitahu Mark tentang keputusannya.

"Mengapa Mark tidak boleh tahu? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar lucu baginya, bukankah setiap hari juga dirinya dan Mark selalu bertengkar. Jadi kenapa ibu Mark malah bertanya seperti itu.

"Bukan seperti itu bi, aku hanya tidak ingin membebani pikiran Mark. Dia juga sedang sibuk mempersiapkan turnamen juga" Haechan mengambil sebuah cookies buatan Ibu Mark.

Setiap dirinya berkunjung Ibu Mark akan selalu membuatkan Cookies kesukaannya seperti ini, dia bersama Ibu Mark dan Taeyong hyung bersantai diruang tamu.

Sore ini dia sengaja berkunjung untuk memastikan bahwa Ibu temannya yang sudah Haechan anggap ibunya sendiri itu tidak membocorkan rahasianya pada anaknya.

"Kau sudah pulang Mark?" Haechan melihat Mark yang berdiri di pintu masuk rumah nya, sepertinya Mark cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan Haechan dirumahnya.

"Aku kembali untuk mengambil jaketku hyung"

"Kau terlihat rapi kau mau kemana?" Mark menatap ibunya sekilas "aku akan bermain bu, aku juga akan makan malam diluar"

"Aishh mau kemana anak itu"

"Tentu saja kencan bibi. Bibi seperti tidak pernah muda saja"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih berada disini? Apa kau tidak ingin pergi kencan juga"

"Karena aku anak yang baik. Kencan itu membosankan lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu dengan makan cookies buatan bibi yang enak ini"

Membosankan? Dari mana Haechan menyimpulkan bahwa kencan itu membosankan sedang dirinya saja belum terlalu berpengalaman dalam hal berkencan.

"Kau selalu saja"

Haechan sedikit meringis ketika pipinya menjadi bahan cubitan tangan halus Ibunya Mark. Taeyong hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Ibunya akan terlihat banyak tersenyum ketika ada Haechan disekitarnya.

Sejak tadi Mark berdiri di balik pintu. Kakinya seakan enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia masih bisa mendengar percakapan Haechan dan ibunya, dia juga ikut tertawa hanya karena mendengar suara tawa Ibunya dan Haechan.

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

Mark menatap langit malam yang begitu pekat, angin berhembus dingin hingga membuat Mark harus mengeratkan jaket yang dipakai nya. Dia masih berada di lampu merah setelah mengantar Yeri pulang kerumahnya.

Mark segera meraih ponsel yang ada di saku jaketnya. Ada beberapa panggilan masuk dari orang tuanya dan Taeyong hyung, beberap pesan dari Jisung, Jhonny hyung, Yeri.

 **Jhonny Bro**

Where are you?

Kau baik - baik saja Mark?

 **[Sent: 19:50, 24.06.2017]**

 **Yerim~**

I love you

 **[Sent: 20:00, 24.06.2017]**

 **JISUNG**

MARK HYUNG

aku tidak akan bermain bersamamu lagi jika kau tidak datang mengantarkan Haechan hyung

 **[Sent: 19:30, 24.06.2017]**

Mark sudah kehilangan kesempatannya untuk bertemu Haechan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Mark menghela napas berat, baru saja dia akan kembali memasukan kembali ponselnya tapi suara notifikasi pesan masuk menghentikannya.

Dia mendapat satu pesan yang baru saja masuk, pesan itu dari Haechan.

 **Haechan**

Selamat tinggal Mark

 **[Sent: 20:10, 24.06.2017]**

Mark melihat sebuah cahaya kecil yang melintas menghiasi langit malam ini.

"Apa itu pesawat yang membawamu?"

Entah pada siapa Mark bertanya, keadaannya saat ini cukup kacau.

 _Lagi ??_

 **oooooo**

 **TBC**

 **#3 : Friend ?**


	4. Chapter 4 Time

**oooooo**

 _Perpisahan yang membuat mereka menyadari perasaan masing - masing._

 _Sejak awal mereka sudah terikat takdir yang akan membuat mereka berjalan bersama._

 **oooooo**

"Ternyata benar kau berada disini" Yeri berjalan kearah pagar yang memiliki bentuk jaring - jaring yang mengelilingi atas sekolah mereka. Mendekati sosok yang dicarinya.

"Kau belum memberitahu mereka Mark" Tanya Yeri yang sudah berada disamping pria itu.

"Belum"

Pantas saja teman senior Mark datang menghampirinya, mereka bertanya apa mereka bertengkar karena sikap Mark yang akhir - akhir ini terlihat berbeda.

 **Flashback**

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu dan melihat wajahmu. Karena nanti dan seterusnya, hubungan kita akan sangat berbeda"

"Sejak awal aku tahu bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. Kadang aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku masih bertahan disisimu meskipun aku tahu hatimu sudah termiliki orang lain" Yeri tersenyum pada Mark yang duduk disampingnya.

Lapangan basket yang biasanya sangat ramai kini terlihat sangat sepi, menyisakan sepasang kekasih yang duduk berdampingan disalah satu bangku penonton.

"Di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa ku miliki, Meski dia sekarang ada disampingku. Seseorang pernah berkata padaku memaksakan kehendak bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk memperoleh kebahagiaan"

Mark hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Yeri, dia seakan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya. Sejak seminggu kepergian Haechan, hubungan nya dengan Yeri tidak berjalan terlalu baik.

Meskipun Mark masih sering menjemputnya atau Yeri yang kadang menghampiri Mark saat latihan basket tapi mereka menyadari ada banyak perubahan dalam hubungan mereka. Dan mereka sama - sama tahu penyebab renggang nya hubungan mereka.

"Kenyataan memang kadang tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Aku akan melepasmu disini. Mark ayo kita akhiri hubungan kita." mata Yeri melirik sebuah benda yang melingkar di pergelangan taangan Mark, benda yang cukup mencuri perhatianya.

 _Sebuah gelang berwarna perak._

Yang akhir - akhir ini menghiasi pergelangan tangan milik Mark. Yeri tahu kekasihnya itu tidak terlalu menyukai memakai hal - hal seperti itu bahkan selama berpacaran dengan Mark, dia tidak pernah melihat Mark memakai sebuah jam tangan.

Tapi melihat bagaimana gelang itu tak pernah lepas dari lengan Mark, membuatnya akan langsung tahu siapa orang yang memberikan barang itu pada Mark.

"Pergilah jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang. Biarkan aku melihat punggungmu menjauh, Sebab jika kau menoleh kau memberiharapan padaku untukmemilikimu"

Meskipun tersenyum. Mark tau mata itu memancarkan sebuah kesakitan dan kekecewaan dan terbukti dengan air mata yang lolos dari matanya. Kali ini dia tidak akan merengkuh tubuh gadis itu atau hanya sekedar memeluk dan menenangkannya. Dia tidak ingin memberikan sebuah harapan palsu pada Yeri.

"Maapkan aku" balas Mark. Karena keterlambatan dirinya yang menyadari perasaan pada Haechan, membuat Mark menyakiti gadis itu.

Mark selalu ingin bertanya, Bagaimana takdir mengambil andil dalam kisah manusia. Siapa sangka Orang yang selalu bertengkar dengannya, mengumpat padanya dan tak segan - segan memukul nya merupakan orang yang hatinya pilih sebagai pemiliknya.

"Aku harap kelak kau akan menemukan orang yang benar- benar menyukaimu dan benar - benar kau sukai." Mark mengacak rambut milik Yeri sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sesuai permintaan gadis itu. Dia tidak akan menoleh kebelakang meskipun suara tangisan mulai terdengar oleh pendengarannya, ini semua demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

 **Flashback End**

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi nya"

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai sebuah jawaban untuk Yeri.

"Kenapa? Mungkin saja dia sedang menunggumu?"

"Mengingat aku satu - satunya orang yang tidak tahu tentang rencana kepergiannya dan menjadi orang yang tidak pernah dia hubungi setelah pergi. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku katakan ketika menghubungi nya"

Jika saat itu ibunya marah karena dia tidak datang mengantarkan kepergian Haechan maka dia juga berhak marah pada semua orang yang tidak memberitahu Mark tentang rencana dari Haechan.

Kenapa mereka semua tahu kecuali dirinya? Apa anak itu sebegitu benci padanya sehingga enggan memberitahunya?

Kemarahannya kali ini bukan bentuk pembelaan diri seperti yang sering Mark lakukan ketika Ibunya selalu membela Haechan

Melainkan sebagai bentuk kekecewaan yang sedang di alaminya.

Berhari - hari dan berminggu - minggu sudah terlewat. Dan puncak kemarahan Mark adalah saat dia tahu bahwa Haechan selalu melakukan video call dengan teman - temannya dan juga keluarganya tapi tak pernah sekalipun anak itu menghubungi nya. Mark ingat betul pesan terakhir yang Haechan kirim padanya adalah pada saat dia meninggalkan korea dan itu sudah satu bulan yang lalu.

Seperti bunga saat musim semi yang terjatuh dan berguguran karena angin. Mereka tidak pernah menyalahkan angin yang berhembus, mereka hanya mengikuti kemana angin akan membawa mereka.

Sama seperti kondisi Mark saat ini. Dia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menyalahkan anak itu, Sejak awal ini yang diinginkan oleh Haechan.

 _Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi aku akan tetap membiarkannya tertutup. Sampai kami bertemu kembali._

 **~ Friend? ~**

"Aku sangat iri dengan Haechan" adu Yeri.

Meski hubungannya dengan Yeri telah berakhir cukup lama tapi Mark masih bisa mendengar nada kecewa disetiap perkataan yang Yeri ucapkan.

"Dia bahkan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang begitu mennyukainya. Jika orang tua kalian tidak berteman, mungkin saja hubungan kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini" lanjutnya. Yeri sempat mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Haechan.

"Meskipun orang tua kami tidak berteman, aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Haechan. Mungkin saat Haechan pertama kali masuk sekolah ini, Secara kebetulan aku memimpin kelompoknya jadi kami bertemu. Atau saat di jalan raya. Aku dengan tidak sengaja menabrak nya, jadi secara tidak beruntung aku tahu Haechan. Atau ketika disebuah bioskop. Dia yang duduk disebelahku dan Haechan yang menggenggam erat tangan ku karena takut menonton film horor yang sedang dia tonton. Kita hidup di bawah langit yg sama, jadi apapun bisa saja terjadi. Kami pasti tetap akan bertemu, karena aku yang akan menemukannya"

Angin disiang hari berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan rambut panjang yang digerainya bersamaan dengan Mark yang mengakhiri ucapannya. Yeri melihat wajah tegas Mark dari samping, mata pria itu masih menerawang kedepan.

Yeri tidak tahu apa yang dilihat oleh Mark. Apa pria itu melihat sebuah pohon yang berada di depan sana, mungkin juga Mark melihat beberapa bangunan yang terlihat jelas di atas sini. Atau bisa saja sebenarnya Mark sedang berbicara pada seseorang yang jauh disana.

 _Mark_

 _Apa jika aku berada diposisi Haechan perasaanmu akan sama atau karena itu seorang Lee Haechan sehingga membuatmu memiliki perasaan seperti itu._

Selama mereka berpacaran dia selalu berpura - pura tidak melihat bagaimana perasaan Mark pada Haechan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Yeri tidak akan berpura - pura lagi Ketika didepannya, Mark dengan secara jujur berbicara bahwa dirinya menyukai Haechan.

"Ayo kita turun" ajak Yeri yang sudah memegang gagang pintu atap sekolah, dia masih terdiam menunggu Mark berbalik menghadap padanya.

"Apa para hyung yang menyuruhmu menemuiku" Mark sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau harus mentraktirku makan siang karena teman - temanmu mengacaukan kegiatan makan siangku"

Mark tertawa ringan mendengar penuturan Yeri.

"Aku akan memberitahu para hyung tentang hubungan kita, jadi mereka tidak akan merepotkanmu"

Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana Jaehyun hyung membawa Yeri atau bagaimana Doyoung hyung mengajukan berbagai pertanyaannya pada gadis ini dan tatapan serius Jhonny hyung yang mengamati mereka.

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

"Sudah beberapa minggu Mark berangkat dan pulang sendiri tanpa Yeri, aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka. Tapi tadi aku melihat dia berjalan bersama Yeri" tukas Jeno

"Apa dia baik - baik saja" pertanyaan bodoh yang meluncur dari Haechan

Jeno menatap malas layar datar laptop didepannya yang sedang menampilkan wajah sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja dia baik - baik saja. Apa kau berpikir Mark akan menjadi terpuruk hanya karena kau pergi meninggalkannya"

"Heyy kenapa kau jadi marah seperti itu. Aku hanya bertanya"

Haechan tentu tidak terima saat Jeno meninggikan suaranya ketika berbicara pada Haechan.

Siapa yang tidak akan marah jika setiap malam dia akan mendapat kan panggilan video call dari Haechan hanya untuk mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya yang selalu sama bagai sebuah kaset yang diputar berulang - ulang.

 _Bagaimana keadaan Mark?_

Pertanyaan simpel yang selalu Haechan tanyakan padanya, awalnya dia akan menjawab sembari tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa Mark baik - baik saja. Setiap dia bertanya tentang Mark maka Jeno akan memberikan jawaban yang sama dan jawaban itu membuat Haechan sempat marah padanya.

 _"Kenapa kau selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama, setidaknya beritahu aku apa yang Mark lakukan hari ini"_

 _"Salahmu sendiri selalu bertanya hal yang sama. Apa kau pikir aku baby sister Mark yang tahu semua kegiatan yang Mark lakukan"_

 _"Mengapa juga kau tidak langsung menanyakan sendiri pada orangnya" ucap Jeno_

 _"Mark apa yang kau lakukan?, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku" Jeno sengaja menirukan suara dan ekspresi wajah sahabatnya._

 _"Sialan kau"_

 _Jika saja mereka sedang bersama ingin sekali Haechan menyiram wajah sahabat bodohnya dengan air minum yang ada disebelah nya._

Sejak pertengkaran itu. Disetiap percakapan yang mereka lakukan, Jeno akan secara tidak sadar membicarakan tentang Mark. Meskipun dia jarang bertemu dengan Mark.

"Kau memang menyukainya dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyangkalnya!!"

Haechan menatap jengah wajah serius Lee Jeno.

"Oh My God. Hanya karena aku selalu menanyakan keadaannya dan aku bilang merindukan Mark belum tentu aku menyukainya" protes Haechan, tangannya mengusap rambut coklatnya prustasi.

"Ya terus saja menyangkal perasaanmu" balas Jeno malas

Haechan sungguh tidak terima dengan respon Jeno yang seakan tidak mempercayainya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Kau bahkan sudah tahu itu. Aku tidak pernah iri dengan kedekatan Mark dan Yeri, hatiku juga tidak sakit saat mendengar bahwa mereka berpacaran. Aku tidak menyukainya"

Tidak. Dia tidak akan mempercayai ucapan temannya. Mana mungkin dia menyukai Mark yang notabene sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Dan fakta yang harus kau ingat Lee Jeno. Aku dan Mark saling membenci"

"Apa Mark pernah berkata bahwa dia membencimu? Atau kau pernah bilang pada Mark bahwa kau membencinya?" Tanya Jeno. Haechan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Jeno semakin geram.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu bilang kalian saling membenci?"

"Ayolah Jeno, kau orang yang paling tahu dengan kenyataan bahwa tidak ada 1 hari pun dimana aku dan Mark tidak bertengkar. Kami bahkan saling mengumpat satu sama lain"

Jeno mengusap wajahya kasar. Tolonglah, dia tidak ingin membanting laptop miliknya karena jawaban konyol Haechan.

"Aku menyerah. Kau terlalu bebal dan bodoh makanya tidak bisa menyadari perasaanmu sendiri"

Haechan menatap horror Jeno, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan temannya. Bebal dan Bodoh katanya.

Awas saja kalau dia kembali kekorea. Sudah dia pastikan wajah tampan temannya itu habis ditangannya.

"Dan orang yang saling membenci tidak mungkin berciuman dibawah satu payung saat hujan deras"

Haechan tersedak oleh ramen yang sedang dimakannya, sial hidung dan tenggorokannya terasa sangat perih sampai kedua matanya berair.

Dia berlari menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Meneguk segelas air dengan cepat. Dia bisa mendengar suara tawa Jeno yang menertawakan nya.

 _Dari mana Jeno tahu kejadian itu?_

Haechan kembali duduk dengan sebuah botol kecil air mineral yang ada di tangannya. Matanya sekarang menatap Jeno penuh selidik.

"Apa?? Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu"

 **~ Friend? ~**

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah pada Mark?" Tanya Jeno

Melihat sikap Mark yang cukup berubah akhir - akhir ini membuat otak cerdas Jeno berpikir bahwa sahabatnya merupakan salah satu alasan dari perubahan sikap Mark.

"Tidak sama sekali"

Jeno tidak menemukan sebuah kebohongan dari mata Haechan ketika menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau begitu, dengarkan aku baik - baik Lee Haechan. Saat kau pulang ke Korea nanti mungkin Mark sudah ada di Canada"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda Lee Jeno, kau tahu itu dari siapa? bahkan ketika aku menghubungi ibu Mark. Bibi tidak mengatakan apapun padaku" sangkal Haechan.

Dia berharap setelah itu sahabatnya akan tertawa terbahak - bahak dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua ucapannya itu hanya lelucon. Tapi kenapa wajah Jeno jadi semakin serius seperti ini.

"Aku sempat mendengar percakapan Mark dengan teman - temannya. Mungkin dia akan memberitahukan padamu saat Mark sudah berada dibandara, bukankah itu juga yang kau lakukan pada Mark"

Bayangan ketika dia pulang Mark sudah pergi meninggalkan nya. Seketika uluh hatinya terasa tercubit, Omongan Jeno seakan menamparnya.

"Kenapa kau terdiam?" Tanya Jeno

"Apa yang sekarang kau rasakan Haechan. Apa kau merasa sakit pada hatimu? Apa kau tidak ingin Mark meninggalkanmu? atau kau ingin marah jika Mark benar - benar pergi tanpa memberitahumu?"

 **YA YA YA ..**

Ingin sekali dia berteriak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sahabatnya lontarkan padanya. Tapi suaranya seakan menghilang entah kemana.

"Mungkin itu juga perasaan yang Mark rasakan saat kau pergi meninggalkannya"

Deg

Jantung Haechan berdetak sangat kencang, dia terdiam menahan rasa sakit yang entah kenapa muncul saat mendengar ucapan dari Jeno.

 _Mungkinkah?_

 _Apa benar itu yang Mark rasakan saat dia pergi?_

 _Apa Mark marah padanya?_

 _Apa itu juga alasan kenapa Mark tidak pernah menghubunginya?_

"Gelang berwarna perak, apa itu hadiah darimu"

"Ya aku memberikannya sebagai hadiah atas kemenangannya, dari mana kau mengetahui itu"

"Karena Mark selalu memakai nya"

 _Apa pun yang kau katakan, bagaimanapun kau menolaknya, cinta akan tetap berada disana, menunggumu mengakui keberadaannya_

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 **Jangan menangis! Sekarang aku akan mengatakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya, Haechan, aku menyukaimu. Kau dengar tidak? Aku menyukaimu. Tapi sepertinya aku akan pergi. Haechan, aku sangat menyukaimu. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi.**

 **Waktu tidak menunggu orang. Dan Waktu kita Selalu salah.**

 **Sepertinya banyak hal yang sudah tak sempat lagi. Seperti sekarang, aku tidak sempat lagi mengatakan padamu kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak sempat melihat ekspresimu saat mendengar pengakuanku.**

 **Aku harap kelak kau akan menemukan orang yang benar-benar kau sukai. Tapi bila saat itu tiba, jangan perlakukan dia seperti kau perlakukan aku.**

 **Kau harus mengubah sikapmu. Jangan terlalu galak. Kurangi kalimat umpatanmu, jangan pernah memukulnya. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ada yang mau denganmu. Tapi apa kau tahu? Aku menyukai sifatmu itu. Haechan ah, selamat tinggal.**

 **Mark Lee**

Haechan meremas surat yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya, kenapa jadi seperti ini ?

Apa ini sambutan yang Mark berikan atas kepulangannya? Dia tidak mau seperti ini? Kepulangannya ke Korea dengan tujuan untuk bertemu dengan Mark.

Dia berjanji akan bersikap sopan pada Mark? Dia tidak akan berkata kasar, dia tidak akan memukulnya. Ayolah Haechan akan menjadi anak yang baik asal Mark tidak meninggalkan nya.

"Semua sudah terlambat?" Ucap Jeno "Jika saja waktu itu kau pergi secara baik - baik. Maka semuanya tidak mungkin berakhir seperti ini, setidaknya kau dan Mark masih bisa bertemu meskipun kalian akan saling bertengkar satu sama lain"

"Orang yang selama 17 tahun menemanimu, menyaksikan bagaimana kau terlahir, merayakan tahun pertama ulang tahunmu, orang yang mengulurkan tangannya saat kau terjatuh, dia yang selalu menggendongmu saat kau menangis. Apa kau melupakan semua yang Mark lakukan untukmu saat kalian masih kecil dulu ... "

 _Hentikan .. aku mohon hentikan Lee Jeno._

Haechan menutup kedua telinganya, berharap dengan begitu dia tidak akan mendengar kembali ucapa sahabatnya itu.

"Dan orang itu sudah pergi Haechan. Orang yang kau sayangi telah pergi meninggalkanmu. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan padanya"

 _Tidak .. Tidak mungkin Mark meninggalkannya seperti ini_

Haechan terus menggelengkan kepalanya, menyangkal semua ucapan sahabatnya.

 **~ Friend?~**

Bola Matanya yang masih tertutup, bergerak dengan resah. Keningnya terus mengerut dengan keringat yang mulai mengucur dari dahi miliknya.

"Mark hyung" teriak Haechan saat kedua matanya terbuka. Napasnya masih tidak beraturan, tubuhnya pun terasa basah oleh keringat. Mimpi buruk yang sempat dialaminya, membuat Haechan menangis secara tiba - tiba.

Hanya karena mimpi perasaan nya jadi sangat kacau, kali ini dia sangat membutuhkan Mark dan kali ini dia tidak akan menyangkalnya lagi. Dia tidak peduli dengan kenyataan Mark sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Dia menyukai Mark. Dia begitu merindukan Mark. Dia ingin mendengar suara Mark.

Haechan segera menyambar ponsel yang ada di meja dekat ranjangnya ketika suara panggilan masuk beberapa kali terdengar. Dia langsung menjawab panggilan itu tanpa tahu siapa yang menghubungi nya.

 _"Halo .. kau belum tidur Haechan?"_

Bukannya menjawab, Haechan malah menangis sejadi - jadinya. Kenapa Mark selalu ada saat dia membutuhkan sosok itu.

 _"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau mimpi buruk?"_

"Aku merindukanmu Mark"

Suara lirih Haechan terdengar kurang jelas karena dia masih terus menangis ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

 _"Cepatlah kembali, aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu" **Aku juga merindukanmu**_

 **ooooo**

 **TBC**

 **#4 : Friend? 08 Oktober 2017**

Semoga kalian suka.

Jangan lupa berkunjung ke FF HIGHSCHOOL RAPPER yang baru update lagi

Selamat Membaca Jangan lupa komen pendapat kalian


	5. Chapter 5 That's Right

**ooooooo**

 _aku hanya ingin mengikuti kata hati - ke mana pun ia membawaku_

 **ooooooo**

 **1 tahun kemudian**

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya penuh semangat, akhirnya dia akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Dia bergitu merindukan udara kota Seoul. Dia merindukan keluarganya, dia merindukan keluarga Mark, dia merindukan sahabatnya, dia merindukan sekolahnya dan tentu saja Haechan merindukan Mark.

Setelah kejadian mimpi buruk itu, hubungan Haechan dan Mark mulai membaik. Bahkan hampir setiap hari mereka bertukar pesan, meski hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi dan selamat tidur.

Dari kedekatan itu juga, Haechan mengetahui bahwa ucapan Lee Jeno sahabatnya ternyata hanya omong kosong.

 _Mark yang akan pergi ke Canada_

Kebohongan Lee Jeno yang tidak akan dia lupakan. Tapi dibalik itu dia sungguh berterima kasih pada sahabatnya itu, jika bukan karena Jeno mungkin hubungan nya dengan Mark tidak akan seperti sekarang.

Dia juga tahu jika hubungan Mark dengan Yeri sudah berakhir cukup lama, dan Mark mengakui secara gamblang bahwa Haechan lah alasan mereka mengakhiri hubungan nya.

Mark yang saat itu menyadari perasaannya pada Haechan, dengan sengaja membuat sebuah jarak dengan Yeri. Bukannya Jahat? Tapi Mark tidak ingin membuat Yeri lebih terluka lagi.

 _Merasa bersalah?_

Itu yang Haechan rasakan saat mendengar curhatan dari Mark. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Yeri pada Mark, bahkan Yeri bisa dikatakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Mark. Bagaimana perjuangan gadis itu untuk berada disamping Mark.

Meskipun hubungan membaik tapi tidak membuat mereka untuk tidak bertengkar. Karena pada dasarnya setiap kali mereka melakukan video call, mereka akan mulai mendebatkan hal - hal kecil yang berujung dengan pertengkaran sepanjang malam. Tapi anehnya mereka akan kembali seperti biasa keesokan harinya.

Melupakan semua pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan tadi malam, mereka akan bersikap biasa seperti tidak terjadi apa - apa diantara mereka.

Selama 1 tahun berada di Jepang, Haechan hanya fokus pada belajar dan sepak bola, dan tentu saja Mark juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Selama Haechan berada di jepang, Mark memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran dan tim basketnya. Dan itu terbukti dengan diangkatnya Mark menjadi seorang Captain tim basket sekolahnya.

Haechan menceritakan semua nya pada Mark. Bagaimana sekolahnya di Jepang, teman barunya Renjun yang berasal dari China dan Winwin hyung seniornya yang berasal dari China tapi sudah menetap diJepang selama 2 tahun, keadaan apartementnya selama tinggal di Jepang, bagaimana musim gugur di Jepang dan masih banyak lagi.

Setiap Mark membicarakan tentang apa yang dia lakukan, kadang membuat Haechan merasa iri padanya. Mark bahkan menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya dengan pergi ke pulau Jeju bersama dengan keluarganya. Di tambah foto - foto yang Mark kirimkan padanya.

Di hari ulang tahunnya Haechan mendapatkan paket yang dikirim Mark padanya Sebagai kado ulang tahunnya. Haechan juga mengirimkan kado ulang tahun untuk Mark pada awal Agustus.

 **~ Friend? ~**

Haechan, Renjun dan Winwin merupakan teman seperjuangan selama 1 tahun menjadi murid pertukaran di Jepang ini.

Perbedaan bahasa membuatnya frustasi saat menginjakan kaki di negri sakura ini. Untung saja dia bertemu Renjun orang china yang sudah fasih bahasa korea, sehingga dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dan juga Winwin hyung yang merupakan senior mereka di sekolah itu.

Waktu 1 tahun tidaklah sebentar, masih segar diingatan Haechan saat pertama kali bertemu mereka berdua. Mereka menjadi teman yang sangat dekat bagi Haechan, Winwin hyung bahkan melakukan pesta perpisahan untuknya dan Renjun yang akan kembali ke sekolah kami masing - masing dan malam itu kami memutuskan untuk bermalam dirumah Winwin Hyung.

"Baiklah Pesawatnya akan segera take off"

Haechan menatap sedih Renjun dan Winwin hyung secara bergantian. Kedua tangannya dia buka, memeluk Renjun yang hampir menyamai tinggi badannya setelah itu memeluk erat Winwin hyung yang berada di sampingnya.

"Berliburlah ke Korea. Kalian akan sangat menyukainya" pesan Haechan "aku juga akan mengenalkan kalian pada Mark hyung"

Memang selama ini kedua orang inilah yang menjadi tempat Haechan berkeluh kesah tentang hubungannya dengan Mark. Meskipun dia sudah memperlihatkan poto Mark pada mereka tapi Kedua temannya itu tetap memaksanya untuk memperkenalkan Mark secara langsung pada mereka.

"Jeno juga pasti senang jika kau berkunjung" godaan dari Haechan, membuatnya mendapat pukulan yang cukup keras pada lengannya.

Haechan ingin tertawa melihat wajah tersipu Renjun setiap kali mendengar nama Jeno.

Entah apa yang terjadi antara Renjun dan Jeno. Yang jelas saat Jeno meminta nomor ponsel Renjun padanya, dia tahu bahwa temannya itu sedang mengincar Renjun. Haechan juga selalu mendengar nama Jeno saat teman Chinanya sedang sibuk dengan ponsel yang ada tepat di telingannha.

"Jangan lupa hubungi kami. Jangan melupakanku saat kau tiba dikorea"

Suara tegas Winwin hyung terdengar cukup menyeramkan kali ini.

Haechan melambaikan tangannya untuk terakhir kalinya pada dua temannya itu.

Dari kejauhan Dia masih bisa melihat Winwin hyung yang sedang memeluk Renjun yang sudah mulai menangis.

Memang pada dasarnya Renjun adalah orang yang sangat sensitif, teman Chinanya itu bahkan pernah menangis hanya karena bermimpi tentang nenek dan kakeknya. Tapi di balik semua itu, Renjun memiliki pemikiran yang sangat dewasa. Dia akan memikirkan banyak hal sebelum melakukan sesuatu.

Sedangkah Winwin hyung adalah sosok yang terlihat manis diluar tapi jika sudah mengenal nya dengan baik, maka sikap dewasa dan tegas dari hyung nya itu akan terlihat. Dia juga sosok hyung yang sangat pintar.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Bukankah hari ini Haechan kembali ke Korea ?" Tanya Doyoung

Mark hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebelum mendudukan diri di kursi penumpang di samping Doyoung. Hari ini tim basket sekolahnya akan pergi ke Busan untuk pertandingan persahabatan yang sering mereka lakukan.

Dia sempat mengumpat saat melihat jadwal pertandingannya. Karena itu bertepatan dengan kembalinya orang yang selama ini dia tunggu.

"Apa tidak apa - apa Mark?"

"Entahlah hyung" jawab Mark

Dirinya juga bingung, sebagai kapten Mark tidak bisa meninggalkan pertandingan persahabatan ini tapi disisi lain dia ingin sekali berada dibandara dan menyambut kepulangan anak itu.

Mark sudah memberitahu Haechan dari malam kemarin bahwa dia tidak bisa menyambut kedatangan Haechan. Tapi dia tidak mendapatkan balasan dari anak itu.

Mark sangat tahu bahwa Haechan sedang marah padannya karena sejak malam itu Haechan tidak pernah menghubunginya. Pesan yang tadi pagi Mark kirimpun tidak dibalas oleh Haechan.

Doyoung menatap Mark yang masih tertegun dengan ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

Para hyung tahu betul bagaimana hubungan Mark dengan Haechan. Pada saat dongsaengnya bercerita bahwa hubungan Mark dengan Yeri sudah berakhir, mereka bahkan tidak terlalu terkejut. Sejak awal mereka sudah tahu bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Sudahlah Haechan pasti akan mengerti" hibur Doyoung

Doyoung tidak ingin Mark kehilangan fokus bermain hanya karena masalah ini meski dirinya tahu bahwa dongsaengn nya selalu bersikap profesional, tapi masalah kali ini sangat berbeda.

Ini berhubungan dengan seorang Lee Haechan.

Satu - satunya orang yang mampu membuat Mark hampir keluar dari club basketnya tahun lalu karena keadaan Mark yang saat itu terlihat kacau setelah kepergian Haechan. Sering membolos, tidak mengikuti latihan basket, bahkan Mark sempat berkelahi dengan siswa dari sekolah lain. Pada saat itu para hyung yang tidak tahu tentang berakhirnya hubungan Mark dengan Yeri, meminta bantuan ketua Cheerleader itu.

Tapi pada akhirnya tak lama dari itu Mark datang dan meminta maap pada para hyung karena sikap egoisnya akhir - akhir ini. Dan mulai menceritakan hubungannya dengan Yeri yang kandas dan hubungannya dengan Haechan yang mulai membaik.

Mark terus berdoa dalam hatinya memohon agar untuk kali ini Haechan mengangkat telepon darinya. Dengan perasaan yang masih ragu tangan miliknya menekan cukup lama tombol nomor 1, setelah melihat foto Haechan pada layar ponselnya. Mark segera menempatkan benda tipis berwarna putih itu di telingan nya.

Suara operator terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Mark Bersamaan dengan melajunya bus yang sedang dia naiki.

 _Sial_ , nomor ponsel Haechan tidak aktif.

 **Taeyong hyung**

Kami sekarang akan berangkat ke bandara. Jangan terlalu cemas dan fokuslah pada pertandinganmu.

 **[Sent : 11.30]**

Membaca pesan masuk hyung nya membuat Mark semakin ingin keluar dari bus ini dan segera melesat ke bandara dan bertemu dengan Haechan.

Sejak kepergiaanya selama 1 tahun, anak itu tidak pernah pulang atau hanya sekedar berkunjung ke Korea saat mendapatkan libur. Mark sempat marah pada Haechan yang melewatkan chuseok dan hari natal bersama keluarganya tahun ini, meskipun Haechan melakukan video call saat keluarga mereka berkumpul dan mengucapkan selamat natal pada mereka.

 **~ Friend?? ~**

Mark memasuki kawasan rumahnya yang terlihat gelap dan sepi. Awalnya dia sengaja langsung pulang ke Seoul setelah selesai pertandingan itu dengan harapan bisa langsung bertemu dengan Haechan tapi saat dia baru saja turun di halte bus, Mark mendapatkan panggilan dari Taeyong bahwa keluarga Haechan langsung pergi ke pulau Jeju sedangkan orang tua mereka pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke China selama 1 minggu.

Jika tahu begini lebih baik dia tetap berada di Busan bersama timnya, setidaknya disana dia tidak akan kesepian seperti saat ini. Mark berjalan lesu memasuki rumah yang biasanya terasa ramai tapi sekarang begitu sepi.

Mark menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang besar miliknya.

"Sialan" umpat Mark kesal

 _"aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa mengumpat"_

"Akh aku sudah gila" Mark mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dia tadi seperti mendengar suara Haechan dengan jelas. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, hyungnya bilang keluarga Haechan sudah berangkat ke Jeju mungkin sekarang anak itu masih ada dipesawat.

Dia membiarkan suasana kamarnya yang gelap tanpa pencahayaan. Mark terlalu malas hanya untuk menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Dia masih dalam keadaan lelah, perjalanan Busan ke Seoul tidak bisa dikatakan dekat ditambah lagi dengan fakta dirinya yang langsung pulang setelah pertandingan selesai, tanpa istirahat dia meminta izin pada pelatih untuk langsung pulang ke Seoul bahkan sekarang Mark masih memakai seragam basket yang dia pakai saat pertandingan persahabatan tadi.

 _Klik_

Tubuh terbaringnya otomatis segera bangun kala cahaya lampu masuk pada celah - celah matanya yang tadi tertutup. Siapa yang menyalakan lampu kamarnya? Taeyong hyung? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, hyungnya berpesan kalau malam ini dia akan menginap di rumah temannya.

 _"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pemalas Mark"_

Penglihatannya membulat sempurna. Suara yang begitu familiar, sosok yang begitu dia rindukan, wajah yang selalu dia mimpikan kini tengah berdiri bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak ada ucapan selamat datang" goda anak itu

Mereka hanya terdiam. Saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa ingin memulai percakapan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyambut ku dibandara, apa pertandingan basket itu lebih penting? Cih kau sangat keterlaluan. Kita bahkan sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku pulang ke Korea untuk bertemu denganmu tapi kau malah pergi ke Busan dan .. " suara Haechan tiba - tiba hilang, lekungan tipis di bibirnya semakin melebar.

Tubuh mungil miliknya begitu pas di pelukan Mark. Kepalanya semakin terbenam di dada bidang orang yang selama ini dirindukannya, dia juga mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku lagi maka aku benar - benar akan pergi ke Canada" bisik Mark, Tangan Mark terus mengusap lembut kepala Haechan.

"Katakan padaku kau menyukaiku, kau mencintaiku dan kau ingin aku jadi kekasihmu" ucap Haechan bersemangat "kau berjanji ketika kita bertemu kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya"

Tangan mungil miliknya masih menggenggam erat tangan Mark, kedua matanya dengan jelas menangkap senyuman orang yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Dalam mimpimu" balas Mark

Haechan memejamkan matanya kala melihat tangan Mark yang sudah ada didepan dahinya. Hyungnya itu pasti akan melakukan kebiasaannya yang dulu, sentilan yang sering Mark lakukan pada dahinya selalu menyakitkan.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri"

 _Pletak_

 _ **See**_

"Aaaaakhhhh"

Haechan mengerang kesakitan dan terus mengusap dahinya, kalimat umpatan sudah ada di ujung bibirnya dan siap dia ucapkan kapan saja jika Mark tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mengagetkannya.

"Maapkan aku"

Mark menyingkirkan tangan yang sejak tadi mengusap dahi Haechan yang memerah akibat ulahnya.

Cup

Bibir miliknya menyentuh dahi milik Haechan cukup lama.

 _Sial,_ sekarang jantungnya sangat berisik sekali. Haechan berharap bahwa Mark tidak mendengar debaran jantungnya saat ini.

Tubuh Mark terus berguling kesana kemari di atas ranjangnya, matanya benar - benar tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi dengan tubuh lelahnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Mark berguling ketepi ranjangnya dan menatap wajah damai Haechan yang sudah tertidur di bawah sana.

Eh ??

 _"Mark bersihkan dulu tubuhmu sebelum tidur" titah Haechan_

 _Kekuatan Haechan memang sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi, lihatlah dia yang berhasil menyeret Mark memasuki kamar mandi dan menguncinya disana._

 _"Aku tidak akan membuka kuncinya sebelum kau selesai mandi" ancamnya_

 _"Yahhhh Lee Haechan buka pintunya"_

 _Haechan lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya, membalas beberapa pesan masuk dari orang tuanya dan teman - temannya juga orang tua Mark. Mengabaikan suara teriakan yang dikeluarkan Mark. Tak lama dia bisa mendengar suara shower dan gemericik air di dalam kamar mandi itu._

 _"Aku sudah selesai, buka pintunya" pinta Mark_

 _Haechan segera membuka pintu itu dan tersenyum melihat Mark yang terlihat segar. Dia mengikuti Mark yang sudah siap membaringkan tubuh miliknya di ranjang._

 _"Kenapa kau mengikutiku"_

 _"Tentu saja aku juga akan tidur"_

 _"Tidur di bawah sana. Aku tidak mau tidurku terganggu oleh suara dengkuranmu"_

 _Haechan menatap tajam Mark yang sudah terbaring, dia sangat kesal dengan sikap Mark. Apanya yang menyukai dirinya? Dia jadi tidak yakin Mark menyukainya melihat sikap Mark yang terkesan tega padanya._

 _"Mau kemana?" Haechan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia masih memegang daun pintu kamar Mark._

 _"Aku mau pulang" tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Haechan segera membuka pintu itu_

 _Haechan membanting pintu kamar Mark cukup keras "DAN TIDUR DENGAN NYAMAN DIRANJANGKU"_

 _Dibalik selimut itu Mark tersenyum melihat kelakuan Haechan yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Sangat menggemaskan._

 _"Kenapa kembali?" pendengaran Mark sangat peka. Dia mendengar jelas pintu kamar yang dibanting beberapa menit yang lalu kembali terbuka._

 _"Diam kau" Haechan sangat ingin menendang orang yang sedang berada dalam selimut itu._

 _"Semua yang kau butuhkan ada dilemari biasa"_

 _Dengan terpaksa Haechan membuka lemari itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa bantal, selimut tebal dan alas untuk dirinya tidur._

 _Mark mendengar jelas umpatan dan cacian yang Haechan lontarkan untuknya. Mengerjai anak itu ternyata menyenangkan juga. Dia tahu Haechan akan kembali lagi kekamarnya, mana mungkin anak itu pulang sendiri kerumahnya yang gelap gulita itu dan terkunci pula._

Salah satu tangannya meraih tangan Haechan untuk digenggamnya. Membawa tangan itu mendekat dan mengecupnya singkat. Sama seperti dulu tangan milik Haechan begitu terlihat kecil di genggamannya.

"Aku membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu. Aku membencimu karena kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Tapi ketika kau pergi aku baru mengerti apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaan rindu dan putus asa, apa yang namanya demi kau tidak peduli pada apapun. Kaulah yang telah membangunkan cintaku yang telah lupa."

"Semua perasaan benci, kecewa, putus asa dan rindu yang selama ini terpendam hilang begitu saja saat kau muncul dihadapanku. Setelah 1 tahun menunggu, Sekarang kau sudah kembali padaku, mana boleh aku melepaskanmu begitu saja? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Haechanie aku mencintai mu"

Mark tidak berniat melepaskan tangan itu dengan kedua mata yang semakin memberat, genggaman pada tangan Haechan pun semakin mengerat.

Setelah dirasa aman dengan terdengarnya dengkuran halus dari Mark akhirnya Haechan membuka kedua matanya. Dia mendengar dengan jelas semua pengakuan dari Mark. Matanya menatap gelang berwarna perak yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan Mark yang tengah menggenggamnya.

Tanpa melepas tautan tangan mereka. Haechan mendudukan dirinya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Mark yang tengah tertidur.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Mark"

Haechan memberanikan diri mengecup bibir tipis milik Mark. Dia juga membenarkan posisi tidur hyungnya itu setelah dirasa Mark sudah merasa nyaman, Haechan segera membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Mark. Membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Mark.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Suara kicauan burung terdengar lebih menganggu dari pada suara alarm yang selalu dia pasang setiap pagi. Sinar matahari yang menerobos celah -celah tirai jendela kamarnya pun terasa lebih menyilaukan dari lampu kamar yang menyala.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terus mengngerjapkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Apa ini karena kemarin? Mungkin dia terlalu memaksakan diri Pikirnya.

 _"Sejak kapan" gumamnya_

Jadi bukan karena kemarin tubuhnya kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak tapi karena Haechan yang tertidur dengan memeluk nya begitu erat. Kapan anak itu tidur disampingnya? Seingat Mark saat dirinya mulai tertidur Haechan masih berada dibawah.

Mark melirik sebuah jam yang ada di meja belajarnya.

"Masih terlalu pagi" ucapnya pelan saat jam di meja belajarnya menunjukan pukul 06.30

Tentu saja terlalu pagi untuk bangun dihari weekend seperti hari ini. Kedua matanya kembali terpejam. Sesekali dia mencium puncak kepala Haechan yang masih terlelap. Tak lama dari itu Mark sudah kembali terlelap. Keberadaan Haechan di pelukannya juga salah satu alasan kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah tertidur kembali.

Haechan melepaskan pelukannya perlahan agar tidak membangun kan Mark yang baru saja kembali tertidur, Haechan terbangun karena ulah Mark yang terus mencium kepalanya. Dia segera turun dari ranjang itu dan membenarkan letak selimut yang membungkus tubuh Mark.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mengambil sikat gigi milik Mark dan memakai nya. Membasuh wajahnya setelah itu keluar dari kamar Mark menuju dapur.

Pagi ini dia akan memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan mereka. Setelah itu membersihkan dirinya dan membangunkan Mark untuk sarapan bersamanya. Kedua tangannya sibuk dengan alat - alat dapur yang sudah sangat familiar untuknya. Dia sudah sangat hapal letak semua peralatan memasak dan tempat dimana ibu Mark selalu menyimpan bumbu - bumbu yang dia butuhkan untuk memasak. Tempatnya masih sama seperti dulu.

Sekitar 30 menit akhirnya Haechan menyelesaikan masakannya. Dengan telaten tangannya membawa kedua piring yang sudah berisi nasi goreng buatannya ke meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur tempatnya memasak.

"Kau sudah bangun" sapa Haechan yang tengah melepas apron biru yang dipakainya.

Dia bisa melihat Mark yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan keadaan yang sudah segar dan rapih. Hanya dengan celana jeans dan kemeja putih lengan panjang saja sudah membuat Haechan terpesona dengan penampilan Mark.

"Mandilah" perintah Mark yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada didepannya, Haechan bahkan tidak sadar apron biru yang tadi dipakainya sudah berada di tangan Mark.

Haechan masih berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di kamar Mark, beberapa menit yang lalu dia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Haechan melihat pantulan dirinya yang memakai celana jeans dan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang sama persis seperti yang di pakai oleh Mark. Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, baju itu sudah ada di atas tempat tidur Mark. Padahal saat dirinya naik untuk mandi, Haechan tidak melihat apa - apa di atas ranjang Mark.

"Apa kau masih lama" Mark yang tiba - tiba muncul di balik pintu membuat Haechan cukup terkejut.

"Cepat turun, kita sarapan bersama"

"Baiklah"

 **~ Friend?? ~**

Manik kecoklatan milik Haechan berbinar sempurna sejak pertama kali kakinya berpijak di tempat ini.

"Kau menyukainya"

"Tentu saja Mark"

Tangan Haechan dengan tidak sabar menarik Mark ke berbagai stand dan wahan permainan yang ada di taman bermain yang mereka kunjungi. Suasana yang cukup ramai tidak membuat Haechan kehilangan antusiasnya untuk menjajaki berbagai stand permainan yang seakan terus memangilnya.

Permainan yang pertama mereka mainkan adalah permainan menembak. Mereka tampak serius dengan sasaran tembakan mereka masing - masing. Mereka juga memainkan permainan basket, Menaiki wahana arum jeram, memasuki rumah hantu, menaiki rollercoster dan masih banyak lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpoto" usul Mark saat mereka yang baru selesai makan siang, dia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah photobox yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka makan tadi

Mereka segera memasuki tempat itu dan melakukan beberapa pose bersama.

"Mark, kau sangat mirip dengan boneka singa yang kau pegang" tunjuk Haechan pada hasil foto ke 3 mereka yang menampilkan ekspresi Mark dan Haechan yang meniru boneka yang sedang mereka pegang.

Dan kebetulan Mark saat itu sedang memegang boneka singa milik Haechan yang dia dapatkan di stand menembak sedangkan dirinya memegang boneka beruang yang Mark dapatkan saat permainan basket tadi.

Ada juga foto Mark yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang dan foto Mark tersenyum lebar saat dirinya mencium pipi Mark.

Waktu begitu terasa cepat. Bahkan sang matahari pun sudah mulai menyembunyikan dirinya di balik awan senja yang mulai menyapa.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki bianglala sembari menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka bahkan saat wahana itu mulai bergerak. Mereka seakan sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing tau mungkin terlalu menikmati pemandangan sore hari ini.

"Haechanie .."

Jantung Haechan hampir melompat dari tempatnya saat mendengar suara Mark yang terdengar sangat serius

"Hmh" pandangan Haechan langsung beralih menatap Mark yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau tahu kita masih sangat muda dan masa depan kita masih panjang. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa menjanjikan banyak hal padamu, mungkin nanti secara tidak sadar aku bisa saja melukaimu, membuatmu menangis dan menderita. Tapi jika saat itu terjadi berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkannku. Bicaralah saat aku membuatmu terluka setidaknya jika kau memberitahuku bukan hanya kau yang menangis dan menderita tapi kita yang menanggung beban bersama"

"Aku juga bukan pria yang selalu bersikap manis dan perhatian seperti pria lainnya, aku hanya seorang Mark Lee yang akan selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk bisa membuatmu tetap berada disampingku. Jika kau menjadi milikku maka aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hatiku untukmu"

"Jadilah teman hidupku"

Jika tadi jantungnya yang hampir melompat kini giliran nyawanya yang seakan lepas dari raga miliknya. Haechan masih mematung mencerna semua perkatan Mark. Haechan terlihat gugup ketika Mark mulai mendekatinya.

"Berhenti" perintah Haechan "jangan mendekat Mark. Kau membuat bianglala yang kita naiki jadi tidak seimbang dan bergoyang. Sebaiknya tetap duduk dikursimu"

"Kau sangat merusak suasana" cibir Mark jengkel. Anak itu benar - benar merusak suasana yang sudah susah payah dia ciptakan hanya karena bianglala mereka sedikit bergoyang, itupun juga bukan karena ulahnya. "Dasar menyebalkan"

"Apa kau bilang" sulut Haechan

"Jangan bicara denganku"

Percuma saja dia mengatakan hal romantis seperti tadi jika semua akan berakhir seperti ini.

Mereka sudah memutuskan untuk langsung pulang karena kelelahan. Haechan terus memperhatikan wajah masam Mark dari saat mereka keluar dari bianglala sampai saat mereka hampir keluar dari taman bermain ini.

"Ayo kita berfoto lagi" ajak Haechan segeram menarik paksa Mark agar masuk dengannya.

Saat mereka duduk berdampingan Haechan dengan sengaja memanggil nama Mark sehingga hyungnya menoleh kearahnya dan pada saat itu bibir miliknya menyentuh bibir tipis milik Mark. Haechan memberanikan diri bergerak melumat bibir Mark, kadang juga dia menghisap bibir bawah hyungnya.

Mereka tidak terlalu memperdulikan flash camera yang sedang mengabadikan moment mereka. Tangan Mark sekarang berada di belakang lehernya, Haechan memiringkan kepala milik nya sehingga memberikan akses bagi Mark untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Aku bersedia jadi teman hidupmu" ucap Haechan saat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Terima kasih" Mark kembali mencium bibir Haechan yang terlihat sedikit bengkak dan memerah karena ulahnya.

Mereka tidak menyangka hasil dari photobox yang mereka lakukan akan terlihat sangat bagus seperti ini.

Pada poto pertama menampilkan bibir mereka yang saling bersentuhan,

Poto kedua menampilkan kepala mereka yang sama - sama miring dengan bibir yang masih bersentuhan.

Foto terakhir ini membuat mereka benar - benar takjub. Bagaimana tidak jika hasil dari foto itu adalah dimana bibir mereka yang berjarak beberapa centi dengan hidung dan dahi mereka yang masih bersentuhan ditambah lagi dengan kedua mata mereka yang masih terpejam.

Benar - benar mengagumkan bukan

"Haechanie"

"Hmh"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku memberikanmu sebuah gelang saat ulang tahunmu"

"Memangnnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin memulai hubungan yang spesial dengan mu dan juga letak gelang yang berdekatan dengan urat nadi kita. Urat nadi selalu berhubungan erat dengan jantung yang sangat berharga bagi tubuh kita. Itu melambangkan seberapa berharganya dirimu untukku seperti sebuah jantung aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jadi tetaplah berada disampingku"

"Lee Haechan, I Love You"

"Love You too, Mark Lee"

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **TAMAT**

 **#5 : Friend?? 16 Oktober 2017**

Akhirnya satu FF selesai juga

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini dan memberikan komentar nya..

Sampai bertemu lagi di FF Markhyuck selanjutnya

Lets support Markhyuck !!!


End file.
